


Unexpected Encounter

by prettypinklass



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: "Something isn't right...""Where have you taken us?""I don't know."••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••How she ended up allied with her mortal enemy, she honestly wasn't sure.She also wasn't sure who these people were, or where "Fodlan" was, but she wasn't going to openly admit her concerns.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

  
♤♤♤

"Why, you…! Insolent worm! I will destroy you!" 

That was the third time he had proclaimed that. That he would destroy her, on this night where the moon was gone and the stars were barely visible through smoke and flames. He hadn't yet, so she could only assume he was weakening. 

With a guttural cry, she charged forward, slashing her blade at the dragon. It roared, falling back. She pushed forward. 

"Dammit…!" 

The dragon roared loudly. She heard shouting. 

"Damn you!" The dragon roared, and growled, it's six glowing eyes narrowed angrily, "Don't celebrate your victory yet, I'll be back!" 

"What?!" 

"Lucina!" 

She looked back, her eyes widening. Her father ran towards them, shouting. 

The dragon laughed, and she turned her attention back to him. The beast was gone, in its place a white haired man with glowing red eyes. A portal opened behind him, and he backed towards it. 

"Coward! Stay here and fight!" She shouted, running after him. 

"Lucina, wait!" 

She ignored her father's protests, running after the creature. 

Into the portal she went, and it closed just behind her. 

♤♤♤

"Is that all of them?" The tanned house leader jumped down from the rock, looking around. The sun was shining down on them, bathing the class in a soft warmth. The day was no doubt beautiful, without a cloud in the sky.

"Lorenz, Leonie, check the area for any more bandits," the professor ordered, looking over her gathered students, "Marianne, please handle the wounded." 

"Of course Professor," Lorenz nodded. He turned and walked away from the group.

"You got it," Leonie gave a thumbs up, as she began walking in the opposite direction of the noble. 

"A-alright," Marianne agreed, pulling out her staff and turning to her classmates. 

"I gotta hand it to ya Teach," Claude grinned at the professor, "You're pretty good with ordering us around. Must be the mercenary life, huh?" 

Byleth didn't answer, sheathing her blade. She nodded at Claude, and turned to find Alois.

"Professor! We have a problem!" Lysithea appeared, stumbling a little as she ran towards them out of the bushes. She had been finishing up a group of cavalier bandits, as her classmates regrouped.

"What's the situation?" Byleth asked, turning to her and frowning. The silver haired mage didn't look panicked, though she seemed concerned.

"There are strangers in the field," Lysithea replied, panting, "They seem to be in the middle of a fight, and they're dressed strangely."

"What?!" Ignatz's eyes widened, "We have to do something! They might get hurt!"

"Alois?" the professor looked around, catching sight of the knight sitting on a rock.

"Right here!" The knight exclaimed, as Marianne finished healing his wounds, "Let's go!" 

"Everyone, stay here. Claude is in charge until we get back," Byleth ordered, and before her students could protest, she and the knights had disappeared in the direction Lysithea had come from. 

The students looked amongst themselves, confused and worried. With a sigh, Claude shrugged, and began directing his classmates.

~

Byleth pushed some bushes to the side, making room for Alois to join her on the other side of the thicket. It wasn't hard to spot the fight that Lysithea had mentioned, but it didn't look much like a fight to them.. It looked more like two people, trying to survive hordes of creatures that neither of them recognized. 

It was a girl, perhaps a teenager, and a man who looked much older. The girl had cobalt blue hair, falling over her shoulders, and wore a small amount of armor across her shoulders, a darker shade. Her friend, the man, had messy snow-coloured hair, and wore dark brown robes with plum coloured patterns.

"What are those things?" Alois asked, narrowing his eyes at the monsters. They were violet-tinted humanoids that breathed a similarly coloured smoke, walking with a limp and carrying weapons as if they didn't have a mind of their own.

"Whatever they are, they aren't human," Byleth drew her sword, "Those two need help." 

"Then let's go help them!" The knight lifted his axe, and charged down the hill, his allies right behind. The professor followed. 

♤♤♤

The girl wasn't a stranger to magic travel, but this was something else entirely. She had landed in the field, immediately engaging in battle with the white haired man. 

It was nothing unusual, until he froze after looking at his hand, eyes widening, and she knocked him down. 

When she asked what had made him freeze? 

"My brand…" he lifted his hand, and her eyes widened.

His eyes glowed the same red, and his movements and voice portrayed the same dangerous bloodthirst, but his brand, the symbol on his hand that proved he was the fell dragon's vessel, was gone. That worried her.

They met eyes, and he gaped, "Your brand is gone too!" 

She frowned and lifted her sword hesitantly, examining her reflection in the blade, and searching her own eyes. Sure enough, the marking in her left eye was gone.

He stood up, backing away slightly. 

"Something isn't right…" the mage muttered. 

"Where have you taken us?" She demanded, pointing her blade at him again.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped back, but didn't flinch, "I don't know." 

The two glared at each other, until they heard moaning. She looked to the side, ducking as an axe swung overheard, and she slashed at the creature. Risen.

She looked back to the man, and saw him blasting another away. Her eyes widened at the incoming hordes.

The blue haired girl wasn't sure how she had ended up back to back with her mortal enemy, fighting off hordes of Risen. She supposed it was better than fighting alone, and he wasn't trying to kill her. That was always a plus.

"Where are these even coming from?!" The man exclaimed. 

"Can't you call them off?!" She retorted, shooting him a glare. 

"I think you misunderstand how these things work," he muttered in response, scowling. 

"I'm sure I do." 

That was just before the strangers appeared. 

A woman with dark blue hair, with an almost greenish tint, appeared from the hill, with an armored man bearing brown hair and a mustache, along with a group of knights. They joined the battle without question, and the woman and man, who seemed to be the leaders, came up next to the two.

"What's the situation?" The woman asked, and the girl immediately recognized the tone and speech of a warrior. She responded in kind. 

"The Risen appeared out of nowhere," she replied, "There are usually hordes of them, but I've never seen this many." 

"Risen? Is that what these things are called?" The knight asked, slamming one with his axe. 

"Yep, who are you?" The white haired man glanced at him, and he stepped away almost instinctively. 

"Alois, a captain of the Knights of Seiros," the knight replied. 

"Byleth, professor of the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach," the woman stated, "Who are you?" 

She hesitated for a moment, "You may call me Lucina." 

The man raised an eyebrow at her, before turning his attention back to the Risen, "I am the wings of despair, the breath of ruin-." 

"His name is Grima," Lucina interrupted him.

"Pleasure to meet you Lucina, Grima," Alois grinned at them, "Any idea how to get rid of these things?" 

"Ask him," Lucina elbowed Grima, who scowled at her, "They usually appear when he's around." 

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked. 

"I'm a necromancer of sorts," Grima replied, "These things usually appear around me, especially in places where conflict has happened, where people have died… but there shouldn't be this many." 

"Well, it's called the red canyon for a reason," Alois sighed, "Thousands of people died here in the Red Canyon Tragedy." 

"That would be why then." 

"Again, can't you call these things off?" Lucina scowled at the mage. 

"I told you, that's now how they work!" He snapped in response, scowling, "I don't control them!" 

"That doesn't make sense!" She retorted, glaring at Grima, "You summon them!" 

"And?! That doesn't mean I have any control over them!" 

"You're SUPPOSED to some kind of all powerful god!" 

"I'm not a god, who the hell gave you that idea?!" 

"That's enough!" Byleth stepped between them, "Can you stop summoning them Grima?" 

"Why you-! Ugh," the mage huffed, sighing, "Yes, I think so, one minute." 

He closed his eyes, and after a few moments, there was a noticeable decline in the amount of Risen. Before long, they had taken them out, and he sighed. 

Lucina sheathed her blade, and turned to the two, "Thank you for your assistance." 

Grima huffed, crossing his arms.

"You're welcome!" Alois laughed, smiling at them, "Say, why don't you two come back to the monastery with us?" 

"Monastery?" Lucina blinked, "Excuse my ignorance, but… where are we?" 

Byleth and Alois glanced at each other. 

"Zanado, the Red Canyon," Byleth replied. 

"That's helpful," Grima replied sarcastically, "Can you be a little more specific?" 

"I don't understand," Alois frowned, "Are you two not from Fodlan?" 

"Fodlan…?" The blue haired girl frowned, "No, I'm afraid not." 

"You should come back to the monastery with us," Byleth told them, "Lady Rhea will want to know about this anyway, and we can tell you about Fodlan on the way." 

"I am not-!" 

Lucina interrupted Grima, "It would be appreciated, thank you." 

He gave her the evil eye, which she returned. 

After what was likely supposed to be a discreet glaring contest, the mage looked away and grumbled. 

So, the two followed them back to where the class was gathered. 

"Welcome back Teach," Claude waved at them, "I see you brought some friends." 

"You two are the ones I saw fighting," Lysithea frowned at the pair, "Why were you in battle?" 

"Training," Lucina replied, before Grima could, "May I ask who you are?" 

The students gathered around, introducing themselves as they began to walk back. Claude told them about the continent of Fodlan afterward. 

"I see… And you're the heir to the Leicester Alliance?" Lucina asked. 

"Yep," Claude nodded, "Never seen your clothes before though. Where are you from?" 

"Plegia," Grima muttered. 

"I hail from the Halidom of Ylisse," the girl replied, "Grima is from a neighboring country, Plegia."

"Ylisse and Plegia? Never heard of them," the tanned boy replied. 

"Are they overseas?" Lorenz asked. 

"...What's up with your haircut? It sucks," Grima told the noble. Lucina elbowed him, scowling, and he winced. 

"Excuse me?! How rude!" 

"Don't mind Grima, he hasn't learned how to watch his tongue," Lucina sighed. 

Grima huffed. 

"Here we are!" Alois exclaimed happily, as they exited the shady forest, "Garreg Mach Monastery." 

Lucina and Grima turned their attention away from glaring at each other, and looked ahead of them. 

The sight was most certainly something to behold, and as they approached, the two caught sight of a woman above them. A woman with mint coloured hair, staring down at them from atop a balcony. 

♤♤♤


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they stepped into the audience chamber, Grima bared his teeth, letting out a quiet growl. Lucina raised an eyebrow at him, confused, as the group of knights escorted them. 

"I see you have returned," the mint haired woman from before stood ahead of them, and she smiled gently, "And you have brought guests." 

"We found them during the mission," Byleth stated, "They're not from Fodlan." 

"Foreigners?" She raised an eyebrow, "I see…" 

She turned to the two, and the bluenette noticed the mage become tense. 

"Greetings to you both. I am Rhea, archbishop of the church of Seiros. What are your names?" 

Lucina looked up at her. She remembered what her father had taught her…

[I]"Church figures hold power. In some cases, they can hold as much power and influence as a noble. Always treat them with that same respect."

She bowed, "Greetings to you as well, Lady Rhea. My name is Lucina." 

Grima said nothing, and all the eyes turned to him. 

"Grima," he muttered. 

A green haired man, who stood behind Rhea, narrowed his eyes, "You would do well to watch your manners. You stand in the presence of the highest authority in Fodlan." 

"Peace Seteth," Rhea kept her gentle smile, "I'm sure these strangers have more pressing matters to deal with than manners. I assume that if you are foreign to Fodlan, you are unaware of the geography and teachings here, correct?" 

"We were told about the three countries on our way here, but other then that, you are correct," Lucina replied, "I know this may be sudden, but-" 

"You would like assistance, would you not?" The archbishop smiled, "Of course. It is my duty to help those in need after all. You may become students here, and take the time to learn about our land and find your way home." 

Seteth immediately began protesting, "What?! Lady Rhea, surely you jest! Hiring our newest professor on the whims that they are related to captain Jeralt is one thing, allowing a pair of complete strangers to enroll as students is another!" 

"Rude," Grima scowled at him, and Lucina elbowed the mage. 

"I understand your concerns Seteth," Rhea nodded at the man, "But I ask that you trust me in this. It is my duty as archbishop to assist those in need, and this is no different." 

"Lady Rhea, please-" 

"I think I heard Sylvain talking to Flayn when we got back," Byleth said suddenly. Seteth gasped. 

"What?! Professor, please direct me to where you heard them!" 

"Courtyard. They might still be there if you hurry." 

"Thank you professor. Please excuse me," the man bowed to them, and hurriedly left the audience chamber. 

Alois laughed, "Quite the protective brother there, eh?" 

"Yes," Rhea smiled, letting a soft laugh, "It is good to see he cares so much about Flayn. Professor, if you could please take these two to get uniforms-" 

"Hold on," Grima scowled, "I'm an adult, I don't need to go to school." 

"Hmm… that is true," the archbishop hummed, "Then perhaps you would rather become a professor?" 

"With all due respect Lady Rhea, that is a horrible idea…" Lucina paled a little, no doubt imagining the mage as a professor. 

"...For once, I agree," Grima muttered. 

"I see," Rhea smiled, "Hmm… Then I suppose you will be a special case. You will be placed under supervision with the professor's class, however will not be required to attend classes." 

"What?! You-" 

"That will be fine," Lucina once again interrupted Grima, "Thank you Lady Rhea, your hospitality is greatly appreciated." 

"Of course. I will entrust you to the professor's class, if that is alright with you," she glanced to Byleth, who just nodded. 

"Thank you. In that case, I leave you with her. Professor, if you could take them to receive a uniform…" 

"I have to wear a uniform?" Grima scowled. 

"You will not. However, there is a dress code and we ask that you follow it." 

Lucina nodded. 

Rhea bid them farewell, and the group left the audience chamber. Grima scowled. 

"So we're stuck here now… Great." 

"It could be worse," the blue haired girl sighed, "I must admit, I didn't think this would end in schooling…" 

"Come on, let's get you a uniform and then I'll tour you," Byleth stated. 

"Thank you professor," Lucina nodded, and quickly followed her. Grima followed behind them.

[C]♤♤♤

[I]That white haired one… he called himself Grima, did he not? 

The professor blinked, slowing momentarily at the voice. 

[I]Yes, why? 

The voice of Sothis, the soul, ghost, or whatever she was that joined Byleth's consciousness, hummed. 

[I]I've never felt such a… destructive energy before. He is dangerous, be wary. 

She just nodded slightly, and the deity fell quiet once again. 

The professor brought them to speak with the seamstresses who doubled as priests and clerics, and before long, Lucina was wearing the uniform of the Officer's Academy. After that, she gave them a tour of the academy, introducing them to the students and houses.

At the end of the day, she brought them to their rooms. Thankfully, the academy had two spare rooms, and so they both got their own. She wasn't sure why she was standing in the room he had been appointed, the door closed behind her, but there were things she had to get sorted out. Mainly, things that involved their allying. 

"What do you want, Princess?" Grima snarled, scowling. 

"What was up with you earlier?" Lucina asked, crossing her arms and leaning back against the door, "As soon as we entered the audience chamber, you hissed at the archbishop. I know you're an evil dragon with a cult, but really? You could've gotten us kicked out!" 

"That's none of your business-" 

"It is my business," she snapped, scowling, "Look, I hate this as much as you do, possibly even more, but like it or not, we're stuck in this mess together. Lest I remind you this situation is your fault, so you should at least show some respect to the authority figures here!" 

He glared at her, and she glared at him. 

"...It's the archbishop," he muttered finally, "I don't like her, or that damn professor."

"Because they worship someone other than you?" 

"No, but something about them…they're both dangerous, hiding something." 

"...I got that feeling too," Lucina admitted, sighing, "I understand you have a passionate hate for humanity, but… Can you at least try to be pleasant when people are talking to you? This Fodlan… it's a strange place." 

"I can't make any promises. Get out, I'm tired of this." 

Well, she couldn't really blame him. It had been a long day. So for once, the bluenette listened to him, and left the room. 

[C]♤♤♤

"Professor Hanneman, is this really necessary?" 

"But of course!" Hanneman adjusted his spectacles, and grinned at them, "You may have unknown crests, I simply cannot allow this opportunity to pass by!" 

She glanced at the mage next to her, and just nodded. 

"Alright…" 

"Splendid!" Hanneman smiled, "Now, if you could just put your hand here… Don't worry, it won't hurt you." 

Lucina did as she was told, putting her hand out. The machine glowed, and a symbol appeared. Her eyes widened when she saw it, and Grima's jaw dropped. 

Hanneman gasped, "Why, a new crest! I simply must write this down!" He grabbed his notepad, scribbling a sketch of the symbol before it disappeared. 

The brand she had lost, the marking from her eye, had just appeared. 

Grima was next, and he simply did the same, predicting the image in his head. Sure enough, his six eyed brand appeared. 

Hanneman was, needless to say, ecstatic over his new discoveries. After an unrelenting amount of questions, most of which made them uncomfortable and that he didn't let up on until Grima snapped at him, the two were dismissed.

Immediately, he went back to his room. Lucina checked the time, realizing she had class soon. After already attending one since her arrival, she had met her classmates and memorized the procedure. The bluenette left the second floor, walking to the Golden Deer classroom. 

"Hey, Lucina!" Hilda was the first to see, and the pink haired girl smiled brightly, "You're just on time!" 

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I may have been late…" Lucina replied, letting out a small, nervous laugh. 

"You're 5 minutes early," Byleth stated, lowering her papers, "We're just missing Claude now." 

"Heya Teach!" As if on cue, Claude appeared behind Lorenz, hanging upside down from the roof. Lorenz let out a squeal, whirling around to shout at their house leader. 

"How are you hanging upside down like that?" Ignatz asked, amazed. 

"Pretty cool, right?" Claude grinned, "I made a sticking potion and applied it to my shoes-" 

He fell, landing on the floor with a yelp. Lucina winced. 

"Whoa!" Leonie stood up, "You okay?!" 

"I'm good!" The tanned student rose from the ground, dusting himself off with a laugh. 

"Claude, please don't hang upside down. The last thing we need is for you to break your neck," the professor sighed, "Sit down everyone, time for class." 

"Yes professor," Leonie, Claude, and Lucina all took their seats, as Byleth began teaching. 

It went by quickly, and to her surprise, the bluenette learned a lot. The week flew by, and suddenly it was over. 

"Oh, hey!" She was startled by Hilda appearing suddenly, right next to her, "Lucina! I heard Hanneman ran one of his test thingies on you to see if you have a crest." 

They stood in the dining hall, and Lucina turned with her meal, "Oh, hello Hilda." 

"Hi," Hilda smiled, "Why don't you come sit with us? We're all curious to know more about you!" 

She glanced at Grima, who had been standing beside her, but he was already gone. The bluenette spotted him in a corner, alone. 

She sighed, and nodded, "It would be my pleasure." 

"Awesome!" The pink haired girl cheered, grabbing her arm and tugging her over. 

"Hey, I see you decided to join us," Claude grinned, "Good to see ya!" 

"Why hello," Lorenz nodded, "Please, feel free to ignore Claude at your discretion." 

"Yeah, and don't worry about the stick up Lorenz's butt," Claude retorted. Leonie and Hilda snorted, as the purple haired noble gasped. 

"I cannot believe you would say such a thing! I am very disappointed in you Claude!" He stated, holding his chin high, "You are to be the next leader if the Alliance, are you not? I would recommend you show some respect to other nobles!"

"Geez, calm down buddy, it was a jest," Claude snorted, "No use getting riled up." 

"Has anyone seen Raphael?" Ignatz asked, frowning as he looked around. 

"I think he went to refill his plate again…" Marianne said quietly. 

"Again?" Hilda sighed, "Goddess, I can't understand how he eats so much…" 

"Would you two stop bickering like a pair of idiots?" Lysithea scowled at Lorenz and Claude, "Some of us are trying to have a conversation here!" 

"Sorry, sorry," Claude snorted, "Hey Lysithea, you want the last of mine? I'm not hungry anymore, and you can stand to gain a few." 

The white haired girl glared at him, "Why must you insist on treating me like a child?!" 

"Okay, calm down," Leonie sighed, "Hey Lucina, you did one of those crest test things with Professor Hanneman, right? What happened with that?" 

"Oh," Lucina blinked, "He just told me and Grima to put our hand over one of his machines." 

"Well yeah, but what were the results?" Hilda asked, "Do you have a crest?" 

She hesitated. Was telling them about that really necessary…? Over the course of the week she had extensively studied the religion in Fodlan, and learned about the crests. 

"...Yes," she said quietly after a moment, "I do." 

The table gaped at her. 

"Seriously?!" Claude exclaimed finally, "Which one?!" 

"Um…" she wasn't sure how to answer that, "It's… difficult to explain…" 

"How so? This does mean you are nobility, correct?" Lorenz asked. She nodded.

"Um… promise you'll keep quiet about it?" 

The group looked amongst each other. 

"...Promise," Claude nodded, "What's the big deal?" 

She looked at her new classmates, trying to discern any hint of dishonesty. 

Then, she sighed. They had come up with a name for it, as Hanneman refused to leave them alone until they had. 

"Crest of Naga," she told them quietly, "It's from my homeland, but-" 

"Naga? Never heard of them," Rapheal joined them at the table, and everyone shushed him. 

"Dude, shush! Big secret, okay? Don't tell anyone!" Leonie hissed. 

"Oh," he frowned, and whispered, "Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it," Lucina smiled softly, "I know it's a lot to take in…" 

"From your homeland, huh? How did a blessing from the goddess get all the way over there you think?" Hilda sighed. 

"She is a goddess," Ignatz reminded her, "There are probably many things she can do that would be considered impossible." 

Lucina stayed quiet. 

"Does that mean your sword is a Hero's Relic as well?" Lysithea asked. 

Hero's Relics. She remembered reading about those. 

"I… suppose, in a sense, yes." 

"Wow!" Ignatz gasped, "I never thought I would be able to meet someone with a real heroes relic!" 

"...It doesn't look like any relics I've seen," Claude admitted, "But wow." His eyes moved to the sword at her hip. 

"Are you even allowed to have that here?" Hilda asked, "There's generally a no weapons rule on campus…" 

She didn't answer right away, partially because she wasn't sure. The professor hadn't said anything about it, nor had anyone else so she assumed it was alright. 

"Lucina? You are aware of the no weapons rules, correct?" Lorenz asked. 

"I… yes," she lied, "I haven't been told to remove it, but I will ask the professor about it." 

"As long as you don't go attacking people, I don't see the problem," Claude shrugged, "Anyway, dinner is over. I'm going to split and head to the training grounds. See ya."

It was true, students were beginning to leave the dining hall, and the class bid their house leader farewell, beginning to split up themselves. Lucina gathered her empty plate, and went to the kitchen, where she spotted a grey haired boy, with freckles and green eyes. 

He looked up as she entered, and smiled brightly, "Oh, hello! Thanks for bringing your dishes in, just leave them in the sink please." 

"Are you the only one working?" She asked, doing as he asked. 

"Well, according to the schedule, Linhardt was supposed to be helping me… but he's probably asleep. It's fine though, I don't mind-" 

She turned on the sink, and he frowned, "H-hey, what are you doing Miss?" 

Lucina looked up, "I'm sorry, I assumed you wanted some help. Am I wrong?" 

The boy faltered, "Ah… no, I would appreciate some help. Thank you." 

She smiled, "Of course." 

It was quiet.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," the boy said after a while, "Are you new?" 

"Oh, yes," Lucina nodded, "I'm a transfer. My name is Lucina." 

"That's a nice name," he smiled brightly, "My name's Ashe Ubert, Blue Lions house. Which house did you transfer to?" 

"Golden Deer," she replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ashe." 

"And you, Lucina." Ashe turned his attention back to cleaning up the ingredients. 

It was quiet for the rest of the hour, until they finished, and she went to hed.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~

"So, we're to assist in cleaning up after the knights?" 

"When you put it that way, you make the knights sound horrible." 

Grima rolled his eyes, "Like I care. Maybe we'll fight something…" 

"We're not here to fight," Byleth reminded him, "Remember that." 

He didn't answer, just let out a huff.

"Hey, Lucina! What are you doing all the way back there?" Hilda asked, glancing back. Lucina walked at the back of the group, lagging behind.

The bluenette flushed, "O-oh, um…" 

She glanced warily at Grima, who met her eyes, and scowled. 

"Ooh, that's right! You were in a fight with him, weren't you? Sorry!" Hilda laughed, "Come on, you don't have to worry about him though! He's just a grumpy old man-" 

"Excuse me?" 

Lucina immediately tensed up, shooting the mage a glare. He glared back at her, and spotted her hand creeping towards her blade. 

Grima flinched when she grabbed the hilt, and looked away, letting out a small huff. She let go, allowing her hand to fall to her side with a sigh. 

"...What was that about?" Leonie asked, "Is he scared of you or something?" 

"I am not!" 

"...Something like that," Lucina sighed, "I apologize, you shouldn't have had to see that." 

"Well as long as you can keep his obvious bloodthirst in check," Claude shrugged, "You two are a strange pair." 

"I… I'll take that as a compliment," the girl sighed, "Though I admit, I'm not sure how I feel about this mission… We're after Lord Lonato, correct?" 

"Yeah…" Ashe, a student of the Blue Lions house who had insisted on joining the Golden Deer for this mission, sighed, "He's my adoptive father… I just can't believe he would do something like this…"

Lucina nodded, as Ignatz patted the boy on his back.

"Anyway, we're almost there, right?" The house leader turned to Catherine.

Catherine, the knight who was accompanying them for this mission, nodded, "Yep. Remember, we're only here to assist the cleanup. We're checking on citizens and surveying the damage, not fighting." 

Grima huffed at that, which earned him a glare from Lucina. 

"I don't like this…" Marianne said quietly. 

"Don't worry Marianne," Ignatz smiled at her, before looking ahead, "I'm sure we'll be fine-" 

There was a growl, and everyone tensed. 

"Whoops!" Raphael let out a laugh, "Sorry, guess I didn't eat enough before we left." 

"Ugh, honestly," Lorenz sighed, "Do you ever think about anything besides food?" 

"Uh…" the blond went quiet for a moment, "Training." 

There were a few laughs, as they continued walking. 

The fog rolling in unnerved her. They continued walking, until-

"Hyah!" Everyone whirled around, and saw someone barreling towards them with a sword raised. Byleth was the first to react, drawing her sword and meeting their attack with a block, parry and counter. 

Everyone drew their weapons, as a knight ran over. 

"What's the situation?" Catherine demanded. 

"They used the fog to slip past our scouts," the knight replied breathlessly, "We don't know how many of them there are." 

"Dammit," she scowled, "Everyone, on your guard!" 

"Finally," Grima muttered, "Hmm…" 

He looked around, as a ball of dark energy grew in his hand. They heard footsteps, and he shot it in that direction. A scream followed. 

"We don't know if that was an enemy or an ally," Lucina shot him a glare. 

He shrugged, "Who cares? I certainly don't." 

"How can you say that?" Leonie scowled, "If they were an ally they could've had valuable information!" 

"So?" 

Everyone went quiet, staring at him. He seemed genuinely confused, as if he didn't understand why they were upset… As if he truly did not understand the value of any information the person he just killed may have had, should they be an ally. 

Finally, Catherine sighed. She pulled a torch from the back of the wagon they held, and tossed it to Lysithea, "You're a mage right? Light that will ya? It should help disperse some of the fog." 

"Alright," the girl nodded, and a small flame appeared in her hands. She deposited it onto the torch, and the area around them lit up. 

Claude walked over in the direction that Grima had shot in, and knelt down when he found the body. After a moment, he sighed. 

"It was an enemy. Hey Catherine, how many of those torches do you have? If they slipped through the fog, chances are we're surrounded." 

"Ah…" the knight hummed, going through the wagon, "Enough for at least half of us. Hey professor, pass these out will ya?" She tossed a bag to Byleth, who caught it and began handing out the torches. Lysithea lit each one, and soon, the surrounding area was better illuminated. 

After spreading out just a little, it was easy to spot the enemies, hiding in the bushes and whatnot. 

"Right, so we are surrounded," Claude sighed. 

"Even so, they shouldn't have enough soldiers to form a tight circle," Catherine replied, "Everyone on your guard, we'll fight our way through." 

"They don't look well equipped for fighting," Grima narrowed his eyes, scowling, "Commoners." 

"How do you know that?" Ignatz asked, frowning. 

"Weak weapons, hell that isn't even proper armor," the mage replied, huffing, "This'll be easy." 

"How can you tell what they have?" Leonie asked, crossing her arms. 

"I can see them," he replied, "How else?" 

"I can't," Raphael frowned, narrowing his eyes, "How can you see it?" 

"Doesn't matter," Lucina said quickly, before Grima could answer, "If those are citizens… I'm not sure about this." 

"Citizens or not, they're picking a fight," Claude sighed again, sounding casual though it was clear he wasn't happy about this, "Think of it as self-defense." 

She glanced at him, nodding, though still didn't look happy. 

"Be careful everyone, if you get hurt, fall back," Byleth ordered, "Remember, this isn't a mock battle." 

"Neither were the bandits," Lysithea reminded her, "I think we've got this." 

"Easy for you to say," Hilda sighed, "I'm just a delicate flower, how am I supposed to defend myself?" 

"Don't lie to yourself," Claude snorted, "Come on everyone, let's get this over with." 

So, with weapons drawn, the class split up and began the fight. 

~~~

It was silent, everyone staring at Catherine as she lowered her blade. The citizens who had taken up arms were backing away, and then running for their lives. 

Ashe stared at the ground, clutching his bow and arrow tightly, "Lonato… I…"

"Well," Grima laughed, "That was fun." 

Everyone stared at him. Lucina's grip on her blade tightened. 

Leonie clenched her fist scowling, and then she was yelling, "Seriously?! How can you say that?! Lord Lonato was a good man, who was just overtaken by his emotions! How can you say something like that so happily?! And in front of ASHE of all people!" 

"Tch," the mage scowled, his pleased expression gone now, "I wouldn't expect you to understand, worm…" 

"What was that?!" 

"Leonie, calm down!" Raphael frowned, grabbing her shoulder and holding her back so she couldn't charge. 

"I will not calm down! If you think it's okay to just say things like that, you're dead wrong!" The ginger shouted at Grima, who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

"You are capable of summoning zombies…" Byleth muttered, "Maybe that has something to do with your lack of humanity…" 

"Look who's talking," Grima retorted. 

Immediately, the professor's expression became guarded. 

"Everyone, calm down," Catherine positioned herself between, "No need to fight. Let's head back to the monastery, it seems this situation is more serious than we thought." 

"What do you mean?" Lysithea asked. The knight pulled a letter out of her pocket.

"I found this letter on Lonato, it's about an assasination plot for Lady Rhea." 

"Really? Nice. When do we do it?" Grima asked. 

Catherine immediately drew her sword, slashing at him. He jumped back, as she slashed again, and braced for a hit… that never came. 

Lucina pushing against Catherine and lowering her blade. Everyone stared at her, and then she whirled around and pointed the blade at Grima's throat. His eyes widened, and he threw his hands up. The hole in the center of her sword's hilt flashed red.

They glared at each other, before she spoke, "New lands or not, I won't hesitate if you cause problems. Watch your mouth." 

He didn't answer, his mouth dry as he nodded. She lowered her blade, sheathing it, and turned. 

"We should head back to the monastery, and speak with Lady Rhea. An assassination plot is serious." 

The class stared at her. 

"...Yeah," Byleth nodded finally, "Let's get back to the monastery." 

The walk began. It was quiet most of the way. Grima trailed behind, with everyone nervously glancing back at him every once in a while. 

Once they arrived at the monastery, the class split up. Catherine and Byleth went to speak with Lady Rhea, Marianne and Lorenz went to the stables, Leonie went to the training ground, Ignatz went to his room. Raphael found his way to the mess hall, while Lysithea walked to the library, and Hilda mingled the pond, engaging in the gossip. 

Grima went straight to his room, and Lucina ended up wandering the monastery by herself, humming. 

"Hey, Lucina!" 

She let out a squeak, whirling around to see Claude. 

"Did I startle you? Sorry," the tanned house leader laughed, "Are you free right now? I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Of course," Lucina nodded, smiling once her nerves had calmed, "What did you want to talk about?" 

"Something private, if that's okay," Claude replied, "What do ya say we head somewhere quieter." He glanced around. 

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, "Okay…" she wasn't sure what to make of that, "Where do you have in mind?" 

"Well you would probably slap me if I suggested my room, so…" 

Her eyebrow went higher, and he snorted. 

"I think the classroom is pretty empty right now," he said, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she shook her head, and followed him. 

The classroom was empty, and he closed the door behind him as they entered. She turned to face him. 

"You said you had a question?" 

"A few, actually," he replied, leaning against the door, "You mind?"

"Ask away," Lucina replied, "But I cannot guarantee answers." 

"That's fine," Claude shrugged, "So first of all, what's your deal with Grima? Cause I can understand not liking him, he's obviously some kind of psychopath, but you defend him from Catherine's attack and then threaten him?" 

The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes, her expression turning neutral, guarded. She was quiet for a moment. 

"I'm afraid I can't answer that fully," she replied finally, "But where I'm from… he's a criminal, of sorts. I meant what I told him though, if he causes problems…" 

She trailed off. 

"Right, what does "of sorts" mean?" Claude asked. 

"He's a criminal, that's all you need to know." 

He raised an eyebrow, "Alright… And that sword? He's obviously scared of it, and the hole in it… It flashed red earlier." 

She wrapped a hand around the hilt, closing her eyes, as if debating with herself.

"It's called Falchion. It's a sacred blade where I'm from, passed down through my family." 

"So it's not a Hero's Relic?" 

"By your standards, it can be considered one. Only I and people of my family can use it," Lucina replied, letting go of the sword's hilt, "But no, it isn't considered a 'Hero's Relic' as you call them, in my home." 

"And that red flash?" He questioned, "It wasn't natural, that's for sure." 

"It's… a long story. Not one for right now." 

"Fair enough I suppose. One last question." 

A cloud passes over the sun, causing the classroom to darken. When it lit up again, the light illuminated Lucina from behind. Claude sighed.

"Your crest, the Crest of Naga, right? What does it do?" 

"Allows me to use Falchion," she replied. 

"That's it?" He frowned, "I mean, yeah with a crest you can use the corresponding Relic, but does it do anything else?" 

"Not that I know of," she shook her head, "Is that all?" 

He hummed, and then nodded, "Yeah, for now. I think Dinner is soon, I'll meet you there." 

"Hm," she nodded, seeming lost in thought, "Alright. I'll see you at dinner then." 

He left the room. She lingered in the empty classroom, before sighing. There was a conversation she needed to have…

~~~

Knock knock.

Squeeeaaal.

"The hell do you want?" 

"We need to talk," Lucina crossed her arms, "Your powers haven't come back." 

He flinched at that, "How do you know that?"

"It's been almost a month since we arrived here. You should be at full power. If you were, you wouldn't flinch every time I raised Falchion." 

"Yeah, well apparently it hasn't regenerated!" Grima retorted, scowling at her, "It's probably stuck in Ylisse still, didn't pass through." 

"Is that even possible?" 

"Probably?! What do you want?!" 

Lucina scowled, "I meant what I said earlier. If you're causing problems, I won't hesitate to kill you." 

"If you kill me, you'll probably never make it back home." 

"A small price to pay for my home's safety." 

They glared at each other, and he scowled. The door closed in her face. 

She scowled, and opened her mouth to yell… but didn't. Instead, she let out a heavy sigh, and went into her own room. 

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

•••

With the assassination plot scaring everyone, their mission that month was to help guard the monastery during the Rite of Rebirth.

It has gone well, all things considered. Claude pitched the idea that they may not actually be after Rhea, and lord behold, they found thieves sneaking around the Holy Mausoleum.

A powerful sword, the Sword of the Creator, was now in the professor's hands.

Following that, had been routing some bandits, who had stolen the Relic from House Gautier in the kingdom. Though what had happened… worried her. 

The transformation, a roar, and then she was staring at a beast. They barely managed to defeat it, and afterward.. 

"What was that?" 

"I don't know, okay?! All I picked up was a powerful surge of dark magic and suddenly he was a monster!" 

"So you didn't do it?" 

"Of course I didn't do it! I barely have enough power to summon Risen, what makes you think-" 

"You haven't done a thing to warrant my trust, and I doubt you ever will." 

"Fine, whatever! Bye." 

And then the door was slammed in her face. 

Just after that, she was told that Seteth's little sister, Flayn, had gone missing. They searched the whole monastery, and it wasn't until the end of the month did they find her, along with an injured professor Manuela and another red haired student. 

She had taken Manuela to the infirmary, along with Claude and professor Hanneman, and got back to find the situation dealt with.

The other student they had found, a red haired girl named Monica, was from the previous year. She hadn't graduated, and rejoined the Black Eagles. 

Something about her unnerved Lucina though. Judging by his reaction whenever she was in the same room, Grima didn't like her either. 

"She practically oozes dark magic," he replied when she had asked him about it, "Besides, she's way too cheerful for someone who had just spent at least a year in confinement." 

That was true enough she supposed. 

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was next. A mock battle between the three houses. She wasn't quite sure why it was such a big deal, but participated nonetheless. 

After that, a trip to Remire Village. 

The sight there had shocked everyone, and immediately upon seeing it she rounded on the mage. 

"Put that thing down Princess, I had nothing to do with this!" 

"Don't call me that, and I find it hard to believe you, given your track record." 

"Trust me, I can't believe I didn't think of it, but this one wasn't me." 

It wasn't until the professor pushed them apart and Lysithea yelled at them, did she relent, and turned her attention to helping the villagers. Then that damned Death Knight appeared, and the librarian, Tomas, became a mage called Solon. 

She narrowed her eyes, watching as Grima approached the former librarian, but unable to hear them through all the shouting. 

Solon disappeared, narrowly avoiding his attack. The villagers were safe, for now. 

Their mission next month? Investigating the chapel, alongside the professor's father. Jeralt was brash, but a good man. He almost reminded her of her own father, almost. 

But then…

"Thanks for all your help sir!" 

Nobody saw it coming, nobody but the professor. 

Their sword became a whip, shooting forward, and blocked by a stranger. 

He took Monica and disappeared, as Jeralt fell forward. 

The students could only watch, shocked, as their professor cried. It began raining. 

Lucina stared at the ground, clenching her fists. She shot a glare at Grima. 

"Maybe now," she hissed at him, "Seeing this, you'll understand how it feels to be in the receiving end of destruction, though I doubt it." 

And the dastard had the nerve to grin casually at her, "I can't say I really care." 

Thwack! 

He stumbled back, as she lowered her fist, and stormed away. 

Spirits in the monastery were dampened after that. Everyone was shocked. When the professor did their weekly rounds, she went up to him. 

"Professor, I…" 

"Don't apologize." 

She let out a soft, bitter laugh. 

"I wasn't going to. I know full well that apologies don't help in times like these, I just… I wanted to let you know that if you need to, you can talk to me. I know what it's like to lose a parent…" 

The professor had given a sad smile. 

"Thank you Lucina, but I'll be fine." 

And she just laughed another bitter laugh, "Funny. That's what we all say, isn't it?" 

The next month, their enemy was found. Somehow, Claude managed to convince Rhea to let them go. The battle started off smoothly, just like any other.

But now, standing in front of the empty plains with their professor nowhere in sight? 

Grima began laughing. 

"I have to hand it to you, Old Man! That's one hell of a spell you pulled off there!" 

"What are you talking about? What happened to the professor?" Ignatz asked. 

"Haha! If I couldn't break through a spell like that, there's no way your professor is coming back!" Grima laughed, "Might as well consider her dead, even if she isn't." 

"A sealing spell," Lucina guessed. 

"What?!" Lysithea gasped. 

"Oh no…" Marianne covered her mouth.

"A sealing spell?" Hilda asked. 

"I see you have experience with it," Solon smiled, "It is a pleasure to say he is right." 

"Even sealing spells can be broken," Lucina scowled, raising her sword, "She just needs a bit of outside help." 

"You have an idea?" Lorenz raised an eyebrow. 

"Not yet, but… well, if he could break Grima out, we can break the professor out." 

"What are you talking about?" Claude asked, frowning. She didn't answer. 

"If you desire death, I am obligated to deliver," Solon stated, as she pointed her blade at him. 

"Look Princess, I know you're stupid, but you can't really be that stupid. You don't want all your little friends to die again, do you?" 

Moaning and groaning was heard. Her eyes widened. 

"Claude, behind you!" Lorenz shouted, as everyone drew their weapons. 

Claude's eyes widened, and Lucina darted forward.

Clash!

Slash! 

"Hyah!" 

The creature stumbled back, as she cut it down. 

"What the hell are these things?!" Leonie shouted. 

Nobody answered, too busy fighting back the creatures. 

The blue haired girl turned to face the mage, and charged. Grima laughed, avoiding her blade effortlessly. 

"What? All that suspicion and you're just now trying? Hah! Is this face making you weak? Hesitant? Aww, poor Princess can't bring herself to cut down a friend!" 

"Shut… up!" She shouted, and her blade sunk into his arm. He yelped, blasting her away and into Ignatz, who squeaked. One of the creatures raised it's axe at them, but was blocked by Raphael as the two hurriedly stood up. 

"Dastard!" She shouted at Grima. 

"Lucina, calm down!" Hilda grabbed her shoulder, but she pushed her away, raising her sword again. 

"Heard that before," he shrugged, "Y'know, I would turn into a dragon, that would be so much more fun, but I hate to say that I'm not that powerful again yet. Maybe in a few months or so, but for now-"

Solon gasped, whirling around, as light flashed. The fighting paused, turning to watch as a tear was created in the sky. 

"So the Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself…" 

"What?!" 

She was glowing, and as Claude called out, "Professor!" 

Lucina saw something else. 

Her eyes were wide. Green hair, glowing, and radiating power. 

"...Naga?" 

Grima was shouting angrily, "Nuh-uh, no way! I am NOT dealing with that bitch again!" 

Solon backed away, "Why… If don't defeat you now, I may never have a chance to send you back there!" 

He began a spell, shooting it towards her. The blade cut through it, and she charged forward. 

There was a scream. Solon fell. She turned on the other mage. 

But he was gone. 

The creatures stopped coming, and the students finished cutting them down. 

Lucina sheathed her blade, staring at her, before shaking her head and looking down. 

Claude was talking to the professor. Hilda came up to Lucina. 

"Lucina? Are you alright?" 

She didn't answer. 

"Grima… He was saying some weird things," Lysithea approached, "Not wanting your friends to die again?..."

"Something about his face? Not being able to cut down a friend?" Raphael shrugged. 

"And… you called the professor 'Naga'..." Marianne said softly. 

"Hey, Hilda? Can you help me?" Claude called. They looked up, gasping. 

"What happened?!" Ignatz exclaimed. 

"I dunno, she just passed out! Help me carry her back!" 

Hilda ended up carrying the professor, as they began walking back to the monastery. 

"Oh by the way, I think you have some explaining to do, Luci." 

The blue haired girl looked up, meeting the house leader's eyes.

"I know… later." 

So back to the monastery they went. 

•••


	5. Chapter 5

  
~~~

"Behold! My SACRED STONES ATTACK!" 

The dancer's son began laughing, "'Sacred Stones attack'? Really?! Hahaha!" 

"Don't laugh!" The cleric's son scowled, "It's a powerful attack!" 

"Yeah, if it makes your enemies fall over laughing! Are you naming your next one Eternal Chastity?!" 

"Sure, why not? I have the perfect role model in front of me!" 

The red haired pegasus knight's daughter burst out laughing, "Owain, that was brutal! Hah!"

"Owain, that wasn't very nice!" The dirty blonde pegasus knight's girl scowled, "Come on, we have to get along if we're going to help Luci!" 

"For Naga's sake," the wyvern knight's son groaned, "What makes you think she's even alive?" 

"Don't be such a pessimist Gerome," the manakete's daughter huffed, crossing her arms, "We have to try, don't we?" 

"I have a hard time believing Lucina would just die like that," the taguel's son sighed, cleaning out one of his ears, "Besides, didn't the majority of Grima's energy end up stuck here? That means wherever they went, she'll stand a good chance against him." 

"That doesn't change the fact that if we don't find them, wherever they ended up could be in big trouble," the cavalier's daughter retorted, "You said the leftover power was slowly disappearing, right?" 

The mage's son nodded, "Yes. At first we thought it was simply fading, but-" 

The tactician's daughter gasped suddenly, as her tome lit up, "I found them! Somebody get the others, Laurent, help me keep the signal!" 

"On it!" The dancer's son jumped up, racing off as the mage's son rushed to join his friend. The two held tightly to the tome, as the glow began flashing.

Before long, the dancer's son was back, with a group of mages behind him. The tactician immediately began shouting orders. The group raised weapons in case they were needed, as the mages gathered around the tome.

"It's working!" The tactician's daughter exclaimed, as the flashing light stopped flashing and became bigger. 

Moaning was heard. The others turned, gasping.

"Risen?!"

"Dammit! Now of all times?!" 

"Fight them off! We've almost secured it!" 

The glow flickered. It became bigger, and then…

"What the-" 

"It won't last! Someone, go!" 

"Who?!" 

"Well we sure as hell won't get all of us through there!"

"Hurry up!" 

"I'm coming!" 

He slashed one of the Risen, kicking it away, and ran towards the light.

With a flash, he was gone.

~~~

She knew she had explaining to do, she just… didn't think it would be in front of the entirety of Garreg Mach's staff, as well the three house leaders. 

_This almost feels more like a court case then an interrogation…_

She looked around, the audience chamber. The knights stood in a U around her, blocking her path to the door behind her. Professor Hanneman and Professor Manuela stood at the end of the U, with their class' house leaders, Prince Dimitri and Princess Edelgard respectively, stood next to them. 

The Archbishop, Rhea, stood in front of her, with Catherine and Seteth next to her. Her own professor and house leader, Byleth and Claude, stood with them.

Everyone was armed. She was too, but she wasn't stupid enough to try and take on all of them at once.

"Miss Lucina," Seteth spoke, "You stand before us to explain yourself, as well as the mage who formerly accompanied you." 

Lucina's mouth went dry, and she nodded.

Rhea let out a small sigh, "Lucina, child… your professor and house leader have debriefed me and Seteth on what happened. I know it may be hard, especially after such a shocking betrayal, but-" 

"What shocking betrayal? You mean Grima?"

Everyone went quiet.

She laughed, bitterly, "That wasn't shocking at all. I'm surprised I'm the only one who saw it coming, he never made an effort to hide his bloodthirst… In any case, I know I owe you answers. I'll answer any questions." 

"You're surprisingly compliant," Edelgard commented, "Is there a specific reason?" 

"I must agree," Dimitri nodded in agreement, "You've made an effort to hide your secrets, but…"

"Grima said something about turning into a dragon," Claude stated, "And you knew about the sealing spell Solon tried to use on the professor. Plus, he called you princess and was taunting you about friends." 

"It's… difficult to explain," Lucina replied, "But… where I come from, my homeland… I am the crown princess of my homeland. I recall telling you that Grima was a criminal, right?" 

"Yeah, you mentioned that," Claude nodded, "But that's not the case is it?" 

"A criminal… It would explain why you dislike him," Dimitri nodded, "But that's not the case is it?" 

Lucina took a deep breath. The audience chamber was quiet. 

"You… you may find this hard to believe, but… I believe we may be from another world." 

And the story came out. Her home, her friends, her father, his death and what came after. Their trip back in time, her encounters with her father under the guise of the masked man "Marth", and his militia… and the battle that brought her here, up until she met Byleth and Alois.

When she was finished, everyone stared at her. 

"I know it's difficult to believe-" 

"It is, and yet, I find myself believing you all the same," Rhea sighed, "It would certainly explain your sudden appearance." 

"Agreed," Dimitri nodded. 

"Honestly, it would explain a lot of things," Claude shrugged. 

"I agree," Edelgard nodded, "However far-fetched it may be." 

"However, if it is true… This puts Grima as a considerable threat." 

"He's been slowly regaining power since we arrived here…" Lucina replied, "If he ever comes back to full power…" 

She shuddered. 

"So let me get this straight," Catherine crossed her arms, "You came from another world, where Grima, who is some kind of world-eating fell dragon, rose to power and destroyed everything. So you and your friends WENT BACK IN TIME, to stop him?" 

Lucina blushed, "Well… when you put it that way, I don't blame you for not believing me…" 

The knight sighed, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to believe you." 

"And those creatures we were fighting?" Claude asked. 

"You called them Risen when we first met, right?" Byleth frowned.

"I remember that," Alois nodded. 

"Yes. Those creatures are called Risen… They are corpses given the ability to move, mindless killing machines that Grima creates. It takes multiple hits to knock one down, no matter where you strike." 

"I see…" Rhea hummed, "That is certainly worrying… I thank you for explaining all this." 

"Okay, so we have a world eating dragon on the loose," one of the knights crossed her arms, "What do we do about it?" 

"Catherine, relay a message to the Eastern and Westurn churches of our situation, as well as to Enbarr, Fhirdiad, and Derdriu," Rhea ordered, "I want the knights searching all of Fodlan for Grima. This threat cannot be allowed to live." 

Lucina took a deep breath, "Lady Rhea… thank you, but… I must be the one to kill him." 

"Lucina, we couldn't possibly allow you to endanger yourself-" 

"It's not a matter of safety, it's a matter of can," she interrupted Seteth, "I'm sorry to say it, but… Falchion is the only blade capable of killing Grima, and I'm the only one who can wield Falchion." 

"You come from a different world, right?" Byleth asked, "The Hero's Relics are powerful. I'm sure with them we can take him down." 

"She is right," Rhea nodded, "Have faith, child. But if you truly wish, we can order the knights to alert us as soon as he is found." 

Lucina fell quiet, "I… yes, please, thank you." 

She wiped her eyes, which were filling with tears. 

"If we work together, this threat will surely perish," Dimitri nodded, smiling.

"We can do it," Edelgard agreed, "Together." 

"Catherine," the archbishop looked at the knight.

Catherine grinned, saluted, and ran off. 

~~~

It was strange, not hearing her voice after so long. 

"Professor, this month you and your students will travel to the holy tomb with me, and receive a divine revelation from the goddess." 

The professor nodded, but frowned, "The students as well?" 

"It is said that when Serios received her revelation from the goddess, she was surrounded by the team of her most trusted knights. For you, these are undoubtedly your students. I will also be accompanying you," Rhea smiled at her, "We will leave at the end of the month. Please ensure your students are prepared." 

Byleth opened her mouth to protest, about to tell Rhea that was dangerous… but she closed her mouth and nodded. 

"Alright." 

And left the room.

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

  
~~~

The tomb was empty, quiet. The students looked around as Rhea led them through it, towards the back. They went up a set of stairs. 

"Are you surprised?" Rhea smiled at them, turning, "This is the holy tomb." 

The tomb was dark, and a throne coloured a soft shade of green was in front of them. 

"I'd love to study that contraption that got us down here," Claude muttered. 

"Something doesn't feel right," Lysithea muttered. 

Marianne nodded, "Yes… it's like there's a powerful magic… trying to get through…"

"How can you tell?" Hilda asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"I can feel it," Lysithea explained, "It's a, uh… mage thing." 

"You are sensing the power of the goddess," Rhea explained, "Here, she slumbers eternally. Professor, you recognize this throne, do you not?" 

Their professor looked up at the throne, and nodded slowly. The archbishop smiled. 

"Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt that the goddess will bless you with a revelation." 

Lucina frowned, as Byleth nodded again. The professor stepped forward. 

She sat down on the throne, and everyone held their breath. 

And then, a boy appeared, falling onto the ground in front of them, "Ow! Gods…" 

Everyone stared at him, as Rhea frowned. 

"No, no no no it was only supposed to be a step away…" 

"Owain!" Lucina gasped, running forward, "By the Gods, how- Are you alright?" 

"You know this guy?" Raphael asked, frowning. 

"Wha- Lucina?! I found you! We found you! Wait where am I?" The blond boy looked around, a mixture of expressions on his face, "But we found you! Gods, everyone has been so worried-" 

"Stop right there!" 

There was a shout, and everyone recognized that voice. 

Everyone looked back to see the Flame Emperor, and the imperial army. The man next him laughed, "Thank you for leading us here! The imperial army will now seize every crest stone!" 

Lucina helped Owain stand, as Rhea gasped. 

"What?! Why you…" 

"What's the imperial army doing here?!" Hilda asked, frowning.

"Halt! Such arrogance will not go unpunished by the goddess!" Rhea shouted at them, "Do you even know what those stones are?!" 

Shouting ensued, between the Flame Emperor's lackey and the archbishop. 

"I'm almost afraid to ask but… Luci, what's going on? Who are these people?" 

"My name is Byleth, a professor of Garreg Mach Monastery," the two looked back to see the professor approaching, "Judging from your appearance, I assume you're the cousin Lucina told us about. Sorry you had to appear just for this to happen." 

"Ho!" Owain laughed, doing his trademark dramatic stance with a hand over his face, "It is no problem, professor! Just… please explain what's going on?"

"I will NOT allow such violence from the empire!" Rhea shouted, "Professor, kill these traitorous sinners!" 

"Sinners?" Owain blinked. 

"I'm afraid there's no time to explain fully," Lucina sighed, straightening up, "Will you fight with us Owain?" 

"Of course! Have no fear, for I, Owain Dark, will fight by your side!" 

"Well, you're eccentric," Claude drew his bow and an arrow, flipping it, "As long as you'll fight with us I guess. Teach?" 

Byleth nodded, "Everyone, prepare for battle!" 

The Golden Deer let out a cry, drawing their weapons, and charging.

~~~

The mask fell to the side as the professor cut it off, and Lucina winced at the action. 

"What the- Edelgard?!" 

The students gathered around, collective gasps sounding. 

The Flame Emperor… was Edelgard, and the most shocking thing? 

She was working with Grima. 

"Wicked girl!" Rhea exclaimed, "Professor, kill this traitorous girl!" 

Edelgard let out a huff, "I did not want to become your enemy, professor." 

Lucina pushed forward, "You… You would ally yourself with HIM?!" 

"You mean me?" 

He appeared right behind her, and laughed, "Yeah, why not? She's starting a war, and I'm sure you of all people should know how much I love wars." 

"You!" Owain drew his sword, stepping forward. Byleth grabbed him and Lucina, pulling them back, behind her. 

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Edelgard glanced back at him, "You were explicitly told to stay and rest to recover power." 

The professor's eyes traveled, and spotted a bandage around Grima's arm, where he had been hit. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh hey, your little blond cousin joined the party! What was his name, Oh… Odin?" 

"Owain," Owain scowled, "I will not allow you to destroy another world!" 

"Oh, but I won't be the one destroying this time," he smirked, laughed… and then disappeared. 

Edelgard sighed, looking back towards them, "After what you have told me, I wish I could say it was not the case. But I have goals, and I will be keeping an eye on him." 

"Whatever your goals are, starting a war won't achieve them," Lucina growled, "He will use you and manipulate you, just like he did with everyone else-" 

"You think I don't know that? Hubert." 

The black haired boy appeared behind her, and she sighed, "Let's go." 

The two disappeared. 

"To flee is futile, Wicked Girl!" Rhea shouted. 

The professor sighed, and everything became quiet.

Owain took a deep breath, "So… can someone PLEASE explain what I just involved myself in?" 

Rhea, who was fuming now, led them up to the surface as Lucina began to explain what was going on to her cousin. The blond seemed shocked, and a little upset he had found her only to be dragged into a war, but nonetheless he agreed to join them. 

~~~

Owain sighed again. 

"Okay, I'll bite. What's on your mind?" Lucina raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I don't like that Lady Rhea person," he told her, "She gives off an… unsettling aura…" 

The princess sighed, "I know, but she's the most powerful political figure in Fodlan." 

"She runs a church-" 

"And that church runs Fodlan." 

The two looked up, seeing Claude. He leaned against the doorframe of Lucina's dorm room, "You really should lock this thing y'know. If someone came by and heard you, it could spell death." 

"Death scares not the dark swordsman!" Owain retorted, and Lucina laughed. 

"Good to see you as eccentric as ever, even after traveling worlds."

"I traveled through time, I can handle a bit of world hopping." 

"That still interests me," Claude admits, "How exactly did you manage time travel." 

"A sacred rite created by Naga," Lucina explained, "It was supposed to be used in case Grima rose, to go back in time and prevent the events leading up to his rise." 

"Huh," the tanned boy raised an eyebrow, "Weird, but cool I guess. You heard about the official declaration of war, right?" 

They both nodded.

"Just making sure. Now, what's this about Lady Rhea?" 

Owain made a face at him. Lucina sighed. 

"Close the door at least if you want us to tell you." 

He laughed, and closed said door, plopping down to sit cross legged in front of him. "So what's up? I know you're from a different world and all, but…" 

The blond glanced at his cousin, who nods. 

"I've spoken with Claude on multiple occasions," she explained, "He's… trustworthy." 

The hesitation is brief, but her cousin nodded and sighed. 

"I don't like Lady Rhea," Owain said, "She gives off a disturbing aura." 

"Aura?" Claude frowned, "You can sense that stuff?" 

"Sort of?" The blond shrugged, "I'm not very good at it, but yeah something like that." 

"That's cool, but what about her is disturbing? I would think she gives off some kind of radiant aura." 

"It reminds me of Lady Tiki's," he replied, "She's powerful... but she's not human, no matter how much she looks like it."

"I get that feeling too," Lucina admitted, sitting up on her bed, "She… acts strange, like she's seen things, and knows things. Things that humans don't see, or shouldn't see…" 

"She is certainly a character, and I won't ask who this Tiki person is," Claude shrugged, "But I get what you mean. Anyway, I actually came by to ask you guys something." 

"What's wrong?" Lucina tilted her head to the side. 

"This might come off as insensitive, and I totally understand if you don't want to answer it," he began, "But… When Grima betrayed us-" 

"It wasn't much of a betrayal." 

"I use the term 'betray' very loosely," Claude replied, "When he betrayed us, one of the things he said intrigued me." 

"Which was?" 

He raised an eyebrow at the blue haired girl. Her expression was neutral, too neutral. She was on guard.

"Well, two things actually," Claude said, "One, he mentioned not wanting all your friends to die again, and the second, he said you couldn't bring yourself to cut down a friend." 

Lucina and Owain exchanged a look, frowning at each other. 

"I can only assume this means that Grima was once your friend, and he did something that killed your other friends, but that doesn't match up with your story," the tanned boy put his hands behind his head casually, leaning back slightly, "You said he's the fell dragon, that was sealed away thousands upon thousands of years ago by your divine dragon." 

Owain glanced at Lucina. His eyes told her everything. 

I won't say anything if you won't. 

And her eyes held a response.

Not here, not now. Nobody's earned that trust yet. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." 

Claude sighed, "I was afraid you might say that. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out eventually." He stood up. 

"Thank you for understanding," the princess released a sigh of relief. 

"Eh," he shrugged, "Like I said, I'm sure I'll find out eventually. Oh yeah, and one last thing. The Imperial Army is almost here. Seteth is speculating that they'll arrive late tomorrow. The professor is going to lead us in battle with the knights, to defend Garreg Mach." 

The two nodded, and he left. 

Lucina sighed, laying back down, her mind occupied by thoughts.

If only I had killed him before this could happen...

"Gods…" Owain sighed, falling back to lay down on the carpet, "And just when I thought we'd be free of war." 

"Yeah…" his cousin sighed, "But I guess it's inevitable, isn't it?... If only-"

"Stop." 

She frowned, confused, "Stop what?" 

Owain sat up and looked at her, wearing a frustrated expression, "Luci, we're cousins. I've known you my whole life. Stop blaming yourself." 

She frowned at him, "Owain, you know what he's done… I should have killed him before he could do this, but I… he was right… I can't bring myself too, not when he wears his face-" 

"I said stop it!" He scowled at her, "Nobody blames you, so don't blame yourself."

Lucina faltered, "I… you're right, I'm sorry Owain. I just… I can't help it." 

He sighed, his expression softening, "Yeah… it's hard, but… it isn't your fault. We should get some sleep." 

She nodded, "Yeah… Yes, we should. Here." 

The blue haired girl pulled a pillow off her bed, and a blanket, tossing it to him. Owain caught them, and made himself comfortable. She stood up and walked over to the lights, flicking them off. 

"Goodnight Owain." 

"Night Lucina." 

But neither of them got much sleep. 

~~~

The professor sighed. 

It's so… quiet. A calm before the storm. 

Here they stood, ready for battle. Ready to face the imperial army, and the Adrestian emperor, in battle.

Funnily enough, she had been asked to walk around and help the students stay calm. 

Byleth was worried about her students. Everyone was nervous, worried. What would the future bring? They didn't know, and they were scared. 

She found a blond boy, Lucina's cousin who had appeared just before war was declared, standing in the cathedral. It seemed strange for him to be there, considering he was from an entirely different world, and didn't seem to have much faith in the Serios religion. 

"Hello." 

He turned, "Huh? Oh! You're the professor right? We were never properly introduced, ah… Hi, my name's Owain. I'm Lucina's cousin." 

She smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Owain. I'm professor Byleth, a teacher here at the academy." 

"I heard," he laughed, "Nice to meet you as well." 

"You're acting a bit differently than before," she noted. He blinked. 

"I'm… O-oh!" He laughed nervously, "Yeah… I've uh, I've been told that I need to clean up my act and not be as… theatrical, especially with important people." 

"That's a shame. It was interesting." 

His eyes lit up, "You really think so?" 

She nodded. 

"W-well then, allow me to properly introduce myself," he coughed into his hand, clearing his throat, and posed dramatically with his hand over his face, "Ho, fair maiden! I am the swordsman of the night, Owain Dark! Descendant of the Exalted bloodline, and wielder of Missieltain!" 

"Missieltain?"

"My sword," he replied, "Anyway, did you need something? I'm always happy to help!" 

"Just wanted to talk," she replied, "I wanted to make sure you're okay with this. Your unwavering faith in Lucina is admirable… but you don't have to be involved in this war if you don't want to." 

Owain blinked at her, as if surprised by her words.

Then he laughed, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're ungrateful!" 

"That's not-"

"I know, I know, but don't worry," he smiled, "Even if Luci wasn't here, I'm usually pretty good at picking a side on my own… Though you are right, if she wasn't here, I probably would've tried to stay out of this entirely. But I trust her, I have too." 

"Your faith in her is admirable," the professor repeated, smiling.

"She's proven herself worthy of such faith," he replied, "You know, this world is strange… as I understand it, these things called 'Crests' replace the 'Brands' in my world… Ah, my head hurts just thinking about it…"

"I'm surprised to find you in the cathedral," Byleth commented, "It's where we worship the goddess, but… you worship someone different in your world, don't you?" 

"Oh," Owain blinked, and then laughed, a bit embarrassed, "I guess it's a force of habit? I often pray before going to battle… My mother was a cleric."

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, I got over it a long time ago," he replied, "Hey, do you know where Lucina is?" 

"I believe she was in the training grounds," she replied, "Why?" 

"Just wanted to talk to her, thanks Professor! I'll talk to you later!" 

He waved, and ran off. She watched him go, as he stumbled, nearly running into a monk, and immediately apologizing. 

"He's interesting… but there's something about his attitude. The theatrics seem almost, hm… forced? Like he's using them to hide something. What do you think?".

She spoke aloud, though quietly, and laughed when there was no answer.

"Right… It's strange, not being able to hear you Sothis…" 

The professor shook her head, sighing, and then walked out of the cathedral.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I was on a roadtrip... to make up for my lack of recent updates, I tried to make this one a bit longer... but I feel like the end was kinda shitty, so... :v  
> Don't worry, Owain is relevant this isn't just because he's fun to write lmao.
> 
> Also, I wanted to quickly say thank you to everyone reading this. I honestly wasn't expecting the amount of positive this received, and the small amount of criticism I have received has been extremely respectful and kind. So thank you.
> 
> Should I start leaving A/N at the end? I wonder if people actually read these lol.


	7. Chapter 7

The Empire had arrived. 

Soldiers marching across the field, the sound of their synced footsteps thundered across the path. Byleth reached for her sword, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Rhea stepped past her, before glancing back, and smiling. 

"Everyone here, young and old, is in your hands." 

She hesitated, slowly relaxing, allowing her hand to fall back to her side. 

The professor nodded, before running off. 

Rhea looked across the battlefield, her gaze hardening. 

"No… I will not allow another Red Canyon Tragedy to happen here!" 

The archbishop began to glow, and as she changed, a roar shook the land. 

But that roar was quickly followed by another. 

Another great dragon appeared, his colour a shadowed violet, and with six glowing red eyes. He was as big as the white dragon herself, if not bigger. 

They landed, engaging in combat, and his breath became a fog over the area. 

"DON'T BREATHE IT IN!" The students barely registered the girl's shout, as she took a deep breath, held her nose, and charged into the smoke. 

"Lucina, wait!" Her cousin was quick to follow. 

"Now wait-!" 

"Slow down there your princeliness," Claude grabbed Dimitri's shoulder, "Look at what his breath is doing." 

It was difficult to see through the smoke he had created, but sure enough, those unfortunate enough to get a whiff of his foul smelling breath collapsed. Lucina and Owain had charged into the thick of it. 

"What do they think they're doing?!" Byleth appeared next to them.

"Helping that creature, but…" Claude trailed off. 

"Dammit…" Dimitri scowled, "Idiots…" 

"Look who's talking." 

"Get out of here, everyone else has evacuated," the professor pushed in front of them. 

"But-" 

"Go!" 

Claude grabbed Dimitri's arm, and ran off despite his protests. 

Byleth charges into the smoke, holding her breath, searching for the two students. It wasn't hard to spot them, engaging the dragon's foot, though Lucina was the only one who seemed to do any damage.

She sliced the foot, grabbed the two sword fighters, and began running. Once out of the smoke, she let go, and all three of them gasped for air. 

"Professor, I would've-" 

"Don't even start," Byleth interrupted her, "Get out of here- ACK!" 

A ball of energy hit her, and the two turned to the source. A stranger, the same man who had rescued Monica- no, Kronya, smiled. 

"Professor!" Lucina gasped, running after her. Her mind was whirling. 

No no no no! I can't, I- I won't lose another friend! 

"Lucina wait!" 

There was a scream, and Owain grabbed her just before she fell after the professor. 

"No… Oh gods, no!" 

"Lucina! Calm down! We have to get out of here! She…" 

"No! No, no, no- I can't-" 

"I know, okay?!" His grip on her arm tightened, pulling her away from the edge and spinning her around to face him, "I know, but we have to get out of here!" 

She hesitated. She stood there staring at him, tears filling her eyes, before nodding with a quiet, "Okay," and letting him pull her away. 

~~~

"Has anyone seen Chrom and Lissa?" 

The blonde woman sighed, "They're in the playroom… neither of them have let go of Lucina nor Owain since he went through." 

"Oh…" a shorter girl with black hair trailed off, "I'm sorry…" 

"Well, don't apologize!" The woman blinked, seeming a bit shocked, "You have nothing to apologize for." 

"But… if I hadn't-"

"Now you stop that right now Miss!" She crossed her arms, "Sulking will do no good whatsoever!" 

Then she faltered, and sighed, "I believe Robin is in his tent if you'd like to go help him… He's been working nonstop since Owain left, trying to find that magic signal again… Libra said he's fallen asleep in there." 

"Alright. I'll see you later Maribelle." 

"And bring him some water and a blanket, will you?" 

"Okay!" 

Maribelle sighed, "Oh goodness… I do hope we find them soon…" 

~~~

It was dark. She looked around, frowning, and reached for her sword. The blade's glow was faint, but enough to allow a small amount of light. 

There were footsteps behind her. She turned, raising her blade. 

The woman was met with a man, holding a tome that was sparking with magic light. 

They stared at each other for a moment, before he asked, "Who are you?" 

"Who are you?" 

"I asked first." 

"A professor. Who are you?" 

Something flashed in his eyes, amusement perhaps.

"A tactician. What's your name?" 

"What's your name?" 

"Look, if you're another nightmare, get lost. I have more important things to worry about than Grima's influence." He straightened up, lowering his tome.

She blinked, and frowned, taking a moment to examine the man. His appearance was… unsettlingly similar to Grima's. She tensed up, and he noticed. 

"What?" 

"You… look like him." 

"Like who?" 

"Grima." 

"So you ARE a nightmare." 

"I wouldn't say that." She lowered her sword, "I only said you looked like him, not that you were him." 

He raised an eyebrow, "You certainly don't act like a figment of my imagination… Then again… Alright, tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

She hesitated. 

"Byleth." 

"Nice to meet you Byleth, I think. I'm Robin." 

That name sounds familiar. 

"...Tactician of the Shepherds?" 

"How do you know that?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Lucina told me." 

"...If you're a figment of imagination, I must be seriously desperate to find our missing royalty."

"She's one of my students." 

The tactician stared at her for a good minute, studying her. 

"Hah!" He began laughing. 

"What's so funny?" She tilted her head to the side. 

"I just… man, I must be seriously desperate to find her to come up with this stuff! How do I know you aren't just my imagination toying with me?"

Byleth thought about it, before shooting back, "How do I know you aren't my imagination based off of what she told me?" 

He snorted, "That's not much of an argument." 

"True-"

"You idiot!" 

Yelling sounded, as a short green haired girl appeared, floating in front of Byleth, "What do you think you're doing, dawdling like this! You fell down a CLIFF! You have to wake up!" 

"Who-" 

"Sothis?!" 

"Yes it's me!" Sothis snapped, "Why are you wasting time like this?! Everything is going horribly outside! That- That THING, Grima, is causing chaos! I think, he was when you fell-" 

"So-"

"Whatever! My point is that if you don't wake up, people will die!" 

"Ahem!" Robin coughed. 

Sothis whirled around, "What?!" 

Then she blinked, staring at him. 

"...Byleth, who is this?" 

"Uh, my name's Robin," Robin told her, "Who-" 

"Wait, like, the tactician Robin that blue haired girl told us about?" 

"Yes," Byleth nodded. 

"Well that's just lovely! Take her back, and while you're at it take that giant dragon thing!" 

"You can keep Grima," he muttered, "Uh…" 

"Not a chance!" 

"Hate to state the obvious, but… how do we even get them back?" Byleth asked. 

"Well how should I know that?!" Sothis crossed her arms. 

"You're the Goddess here," Byleth retorted. 

"Wait what-" 

"That doesn't mean I know everything! Wait… Oh, I know!" 

She turned, "You! Rob… something, whatever your name is!" 

"Robin." 

"Yeah! I'll just go with you and open up a portal back home when you're ready." 

"Can you even do that? Especially now, after we fused?" 

"I… I think so," Sothis faltered, "Whatever. It won't be all of me going anyway, just part of me." 

"How does that even work?" Robin asked. 

"Like this!" She marched up to him, and poked his arm. The place she had poked began glowing brightly, before slowly subsiding. 

"There, now there's part of my power in you! Now both of you wake up!" 

"Can you even make portals?" Byleth asked, "Does that mean I can open portals?" 

"If Grima can do it, so can I!" Sothis crossed her arms, "And… probably? I dunno, but I wouldn't try it just yet." 

"Don't tell me I've got TWO gods in my head now," Robin groaned. 

"Stop complaining! You both have work to do, now wake up!" 

Sothis ran over to Byleth, pinching them hard, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we're at the timeskip! Dear lord I wasn't expecting this to be so popular.   
> Now we can get to the juicy stuff :) 
> 
> So for clarification: Yes! This takes place during the Verdant Wind/Golden Deer route. 
> 
> There are no recruitments with the exception of staff members (Knights/Teachers).  
> So yes, there WILL BE SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't gotten that far yet. 
> 
> HOWEVER, that doesn't mean everything if followed exactly the same. I'm not rewriting the game with and extra student and enemy, that's just boring. There will be changes.
> 
> And yes, Robin now gets to listen to Sothis nag him. Lmao


	8. Chapter 8

  
Having one deity in his head was enough. Two was definitely pushing the boundaries.

The two were constantly arguing. His days off became more frequent.

And every day he asked how she was doing with the other world… and every day she replied it wasn't working.

The supposed Goddess of the other world… He wasn't sure what to think of her but… well she was certainly something. 

It was nighttime once again. 

"Any progress?" He asked aloud, laying on his cot. 

_"No! Ugh, why is this so hard?! It's been so long since I got here and I STILL can't connect to that idiot!"_

"It's only been a few weeks." 

_"Oh, whatever. Dimension hopping messes with your sense of time. Anyway, can you do something to convince this lug of a dragon in your head to help?!"_

"He doesn't listen to me. Or to anyone." 

_"Ugh!"_

He sighed, "Well… keep trying. You'll figure it out." 

_"It would be nice if you actually helped."_

"What am I supposed to do? You're the goddess here!" 

_"I dunno! Try getting that divine lady to help!"_

"Who?" 

A heavy sigh was heard in his head.

 _"That girl you travel with, the green haired one? She radiates power."_

"There's three of them." 

_"Well I don't remember her name! There's so many of you it's ridiculous!"_

"Tiki, Nowi, or Nah?" 

_"Tiki sounds right."_

He sat up in bed, humming thoughtfully, "Well… she is the daughter of the divine dragon. I'll talk to her tomorrow." 

_"Good! Now leave me alone, I'm trying to concentrate!"_

He didn't answer, and laid back down. 

Robin fell asleep rather quickly. 

~~~

The first year had been hell.

Everyone was separated and sent home. She ended up sent to Reigan territory with the house leader. 

The second year had seen the kingdom split in two and the prince sentenced. She and her cousin were sent to see what was happening. They didn't return.

Year 3 was when the Alliance began splitting. Houses Gloucester and Ordelia supported the empire.

By the fourth year, it was a way of life. War. Death. Lacking supplies. People went to bed hungry. People died in fights for territory. The kingdom was falling apart, the Alliance was in civil war. The empire was winning. 

She had changed over the years. Her long hair was gone, cut to the length of her chin. Admittedly, that hadn't been her choice. It had been sliced off dodging an attack during a fight, and she had simply cut it even. But it was easier to take care of this way. She didn't bother growing it back. 

Her clothes were different as well. Her tunic and leggings were traded for a simple traveler's outfit, a blue shirt and black leggings complete with brown combat boots, and added pieces of armor around her knees, chest, and arms. Fingerless gloves the color of her hair adorned her fingers. A cloak around her shoulders, and the hood almost always up, concealing her face. 

Her cousin had changed too. His hair was messier, and he had picked up the armor for a Mortal Savant somewhere during their journey. He wore a cloak as well, though preferred to keep the hood down. 

Their destination was the abandoned monastery. 

It was visible in the distance.

"Are you sure about this? It's been five years, and it's not like anyone is there," Owain sighed, following her along the path.

"I know, but… We made a promise to meet up again in five years. At the time I didn't think I would be able to join them… I thought I would be home by now. Obviously that isn't the case." 

Lucina continued walking.

"The place is crawling with thieves y'know," he replied, "Dangerous." 

"I'm sure we'll survive. Come on, we're almost there." 

So they continued walking. It didn't take long to reach the Monastery. 

~~~

"It's a shame Lucina isn't here," Hilda sighed, "She was a part of our class too…" 

"She probably didn't think she would still be here after five years," Lysithea replied, "I doubt she came." 

"She probably disappeared into obscurity," Lorenz huffed, "Her and that loud friend of hers. I don't know why we were so quick to believe her story anyway." 

"Considering the circumstances, I don't see why we shouldn't," Claude shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here. Let's get started cleaning up-" 

Quick footsteps sounded. The class turned, to see familiar blue hair and eyes. 

"...By the Gods," the blond was right behind her. 

Everyone stared at the two.

Leonie laughed, "You're late Lucina!" 

Lucina's frown broke into a breathless smile, "Sorry. Owain didn't want to come." 

"Hey!" Owain snorted, "I was simply worried that you would face disappointment at the end of your brave quest!" 

"Well, it's good to see you again!" Ignatz waved, smiling. 

"We're all here! This calls for a feast!" Raphael cheered. 

"Thank the goddess… that everyone returned safely," Marianne put her hands together, smiling. 

"Now we're just missing Teach," Claude said, smiling. 

Everyone paused.

"What?" 

"Um, Claude?" Hilda frowned, "The professor…" 

"Just wait," he replied, grinning, "She'll come. I know it. In the meantime, let's get this place cleaned up." 

The class hesitated, but nodded.

Lucina and Owain quickly began helping out. They assisted in moving debris and setting up a fire.

They visited, caught up and told stories.

The day passed… and the professor hadn't arrived.

Claude stood at the top of the goddess tower. It was empty, and he watched the sun begin to set. He turned when he heard footsteps. 

Lucina appeared at the top of the steps, "Claude?" 

His face fell, "Oh, hey Luci. What's up?" 

"Hilda asked me to look for you," she replied, "You should come back to the camp, Raphael just finished cooking."

"Nah, I'm not hungry." 

She frowned, "You need to eat something. I can tell you haven't been eating well." 

"Heh, well I suppose you would know. I'll be down in a minute." 

She hesitated.

He laughed, "What, don't trust me? I'll be down soon, promise. Just waiting for someone." 

"If you're sure," Lucina nodded, letting out a small sigh. She turned, walking towards the stairs.

Step, step…

She paused. Were those… footsteps? They didn't sound like anyone from her class. 

A mop of mint coloured hair appeared in her vision. She blinked.

The woman paused, staring at her. Then she smiled, and waved.

Claude came over, "Something wrong-"

He stopped, and then grinned wider than he ever had before. 

"Hey, Teach! You overslept!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Teach! You overslept!" 

Lucina froze, her eyes widening. 

"...Hey." 

The professor stopped at the top of the steps, her expression as blank as ever. 

"P-p-prof-professor-" 

"Want some food?" Claude smiled, "Lucina just told me dinner's ready! Everyone else is here too!" 

Lucina said nothing. She simply stared, jaw open. 

Then she found her words, "But you- I saw you- I watched you fall off that cliff and I couldn't save you- how-?!" 

"I landed in a stream and fell asleep," Byleth replied, as if that was any explanation. "Did you not find a way back to your world?" 

"I… No," she shook her head, sighing, "I… I'm going to get some water." 

The bluenette pushed past the professor, and ran down the stairs. Byleth didn't stop her, as she went down, beginning to take the steps 2 at a time about halfway down. 

When she arrived back at the campfire made by her classmates, everyone looked up. She stopped to pant, huffing as she bent down a little.

"Lucina, you're back!" Hilda waved, smiling. 

"Raphael finished cooking, where's Claude?" Ignatz asked, frowning. 

Owais frowned, "Everything okay Cuz?" 

"P-p-" 

"P…?" Leonie blinked. 

"The professor-" Lucina stopped to pant, and catch her breath. 

"What about me?" 

The class looked behind her, and she turned… and nearly fell over. Owain scrambled to help support his cousin. 

Everyone gasped. 

"Look who showed up guys!" Claude laughed. 

Byleth waved. 

Lucina pinched herself. Owain blinked.

Leonie fell out of her chair.

Ignatz pulled off his glasses, cleaning them, and then looking through them again with narrowed eyes.

Raphael dropped his steak

Lysithea screamed, "G-G-GHOST?!" 

...Marianne fainted. Lorenz caught her. 

~~~

It took over 10 minutes for everyone to calm down enough for Byleth to explain their story.

Then it took another 15 minutes to calm everyone down from that.

Byleth seemed surprised at the state of things. But afterward, she seemed to understand. 

The next day, Seteth and Flayn showed up at the monastery, along with what remained of the Knights of Serios. They assisted in cleaning up the monastery, and in a few days, it almost looked normal again. 

Then the professor explained her dream. The one with a white haired tactician, and the goddess. 

Excitement bubbled from the two cousins at that. Claude expressed worry that the professor was less powerful, but was quickly proven wrong. 

"So our first step is to get reinforcements, right?" 

A meeting was in progress. Claude at the head. 

"Right," Byleth nodded, "What are you thinking?" 

"Well, I was originally thinking that the forces from Lucina's and Owain's world could help us-"

"No," Owain and Lucina replied immediately.

"-But if nothing has happened so far, I doubt it'll happen anytime soon. I contacted Judith though, and she said she would help us out. Buuut… we'll have to meet her in Ailell Valley." 

"...Isn't that what they call the Valley of Torment?" Lucina frowned. 

"Yep," Hilda nodded, "Why there of all places?"

"I suspect it's because of Adrestia," Lorez sighed, "If word got we were gaining forces here I have no doubt they would attempt to snuff us out quickly." 

"Bingo," Claude nodded, "So I'm thinking we'll put a small armed force together and head there, pick up the troops, and then return here. We can cause a distraction somewhere else to cover us." 

"What kind of distraction are we talking about?" Leonie asked.

Claude smiled, and looked at Lorenz and Lysithea. 

"Oh no…" the two groaned in sync. Claude's expression said all they needed to know. 

"You two, your houses have sided with the empire," the brunet said aloud. 

"Let me guess," Lysithea crossed her arms, "You want us to ask our parents to cause a ruckus so you can sneak off to Ailell and pick up the reinforcements." 

"Well, you'll have help of course. I left my retainer in charge of the Reigan territory, and he's already promised to pretend to lead forces against you." 

Lorenz sighed, putting his head down into his head, "How predictable of you Claude. Very well, I'll travel to the Gloucester territory tomorrow to speak with him." 

"And I will travel to Ordelia's," Lysithea sighed. 

"You shouldn't go alone," Byleth stated, "It could be potentially dangerous, and in case your parents don't agree-" 

"I am not fighting my parents," Lorenz and Lysithea spoke up immediately. 

"I didn't say you'd have to, but there's a chance your parents… or the empire will try to keep you in your territory." 

"Good call Teach," Claude grinned, nodding, "We can send one person with each of you. Someone good at stealth… and keeping quiet…" 

"I'll go-" 

"No, you're needed here Leonie," the professor shook her head, "You've been essential in helping feed everyone." The ginger girl frowned, nodding. 

"Raphael would be loud… Hilda-" 

"Not happening, my skills are better suited here," Hilda leaned back in her seat, shaking her head. 

"Marianne?" Claude asked. 

"U-um…"

"No, she's been tending to the animals," Byleth shook her head, "Plus, she's a healer." 

Marianne sighed in relief.

"That leaves… Lucina and Owain."

Everyone looked at the two. 

"Alright," Lucina nodded, "I'll go with Lysithea, if that's alright." 

"Fine," Lysithea nodded, "I'm alright with that, but you'll have to be careful. The empire… has a strong influence in my house." 

She simply nodded. 

"Then Owain-" 

"Have no fear! For I, the legendary swordsman Owain Dark, will protect you!" Owain jumped up, standing, and posed dramatically with his hand over his face. 

Lorenz made a disgusted face. Everyone else giggled.

"Are you sure he's suited for stealth?" Lorenz asked, raising a brow. 

"Actually… that's a good question-" 

"Don't worry," Lucina shook her head, and smiled, "Owain is more than capable of being stealthy, even if it may not seem like it." 

"If you're sure," Byleth nodded, "Claude, have you scheduled a day?" 

"Friday, this week," Claude replied, smirking. 

"That's in a few days… Alright," Lysithea nodded, "I'm sure I can convince my parents and be back by then." 

"I can certainly try… Though I can't guarantee full cooperation from my father," Lorenz sighed. 

"If you can't, then let us know," Leonie said, "I'm sure Claude already has a plan B figured out." 

"You know me too well," Claude winked, still smirking, "But only if it comes to that. If that's all, then we can conclude this war council." 

Nobody objected. 

"Then everyone's dismissed." 

Chatter began, and got quieter as everyone left the room.

"Hey Marianne, can you come with me to the stables? My horse has been acting strange lately," Loenie put her hand on Marianne's shoulder. 

"Oh… Of course, what seems to be wrong…?"

"Claude, I'd like to talk to you about how we're collecting the reinforcements." 

"Sure thing Teach!" 

"Hey Ignatz! Let's go talk to the merchants in town and see how they're doing!" 

"O-Okay, just give me a moment…" 

"Owain, I would like to speak with you regarding your… theatrics." 

"Huh? Oh, why of course! Would you like a demonstration of my legendary-" 

"Ahem,  _ no _ thank you, I'm fine…" 

"Lysithea, do you have ideas for convincing your parents to work with us? Oh, and is there a map of your house that I could study just in case?"

"Both actually. If you like, we could discuss it over some tea if you like. I'll grab some, and the map." 

"That would be wonderful. I'd like to come up with a plan just in case…" 

And the meeting room fell silent. 

~~~

"Look Princess-"

"Emperor." 

"Isn't that the male term?" The silver haired man looked up, raising a brow, and shrugged before anyone could answer, "Whatever, doesn't matter. Look  _ Emperor _ , I don't take orders from you. Or from you, ya long haired freak." 

"My name is-"

"I  _ do not _ care what your name is. At all." 

The man standing next to the Emperor scowled.

"I would highly recommend you show some respect to Lady-"

"Blah, blah, blah," the creature made blabbing motions with his hand, "Look, I don't care. I've recovered enough to survive on my own, especially if I encounter that blue haired brat, and now that this professor of yours has resurfaced-" 

"What?!" 

"You didn't know? Well, I guess you probably didn't feel that huge burst of magic… Whatever. Point is, I'm leaving." 

"WHAT?!" 

"I object! You, out there without someone to watch you-" 

The silver haired creature blinked at that, and then snorted. Then again, and soon his snorting turned to snickering, and then full on laughter. 

"Watch me?!  _ Watch  _ me?! You think you've been keeping an eye on me, that you've had control over me this whole time! Haha! Old man, you crack a good joke!" 

Then it looked up. It's face was unnaturally pale, and it's eyes glowed a bloody crimson light. A line streaked down through both sides of his six eyes. 

A black mass appeared, crawling up his side to rest on his shoulders in the shape of a dragon. It's six red eyes matched the creatures. 

_ "You never had control over me."  _

The room fell silent. 

It laughed again, and the shadowy mass on it's shoulder cackled along with it. 

"As a show of gratitude, I'll spare you for now. Just don't get in my way." It turned, and began walking.

"You!" An angered shout sounded from behind him, "Turn back around this  _ instant! _ Apologize for your insolence, and-" 

"Oh, shut up," the creature called behind itself.

"Why… Dark Spikes T!"

Black spikes formed and flew. 

They hit their mark, several spikes piercing it at once.

It stopped, and coughed. Blood fell to the ground, splattering. 

It didn't move. 

"Did you-" 

Faster than what should be humanly possible, the creature turned, holding out his arm. The shadowy mass on his shoulder melted into him, and reappeared at his palm. The mass shot forward, impaling the attacker.

More blood splattered, as the mass contracted back into the creature.

The woman gasped, rushing towards the fallen, "No!" 

"Monster!" Shouted the man. 

"How did you even-?!" Another person gasped. 

It watched as they began to scramble around, panicking. 

Another man ran towards the woman, who leaned over the body. His hand began to glow with healing magic, and the wound was closing. 

"Oh please," it snorted, "There's no way he survived-" 

"My… lady…" 

_ For fuck's sake-  _

"Hold on! Linhardt is-" 

It sighed, tuning out the conversation. Nothing bored him more than an unnecessarily long last word speech. 

His attention was brought back when the woman let out a blood curdling shriek.

**_"HUBERT!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many people are mad at me for killing Hubert... hmmmmmm🤔


	10. Chapter 10

The room was quiet. 

_ "Is she going to say anything?" _

Tiki was silent, thinking. 

"I could try to speak with Mother," she said finally, "But I cannot guarantee she will be willing to help. Especially if Grima is not in this world." 

Robin sighed in relief, "Thank you. All I ask is you try." 

_ "This mother of yours better be willing or so help me-"  _

The tactician tuned Sothis out, as Tiki nodded with a smile. 

"If Mother isn't willing to help herself, I'm certain we could figure something out together on our own."

"Right," he nodded, "Thank you Tiki." 

"It's my pleasure," she replied, "You should get some rest. In the meantime, I'll try to contact mother." 

Robin hesitated, but nodded with a sigh. Everyone knew he had a habit of pushing himself. 

"Yeah, okay. I'll get some rest. Good luck." 

"You too." 

He walked out of her tent, and began the walk to his own. 

As he fell asleep in his own bed, someone outside his 

tent disappeared.

~~~

"I can't believe you of all people…" Lorenz sighed, "Are you absolutely certain that you are capable of sneaking in should something go wrong?" 

"Of course! I am a legendary hero after all!" Owain cheered grinning. Lorenz glared at him. 

"Relax, I got it. You just get your dad on our side." The myrmidon dismounted his steed, his grin faltering a little. 

"Very well. If I'm not back by sundown, you have permission to come search for me," the violet haired noble nodded, clearly disgruntled about his partner for this mission, "I'll likely be locked either in my room on the top floor or in the cells underneath. Check the top first." 

"Right," Owain gave a thumbs up, and pulled his horse to the side to follow through the trees. 

Lorenz sighed, "This is going to go horribly wrong…" 

With that thought in the back of his head, he prompted his mount forward and began trotting towards the gate. 

The gate encounter went by smoothly enough. Lorenz was quickly recognized as the heir by the Gatekeepers, and let inside. 

Owain leaned against a tree, watching the gate. So far so good. 

An hour went by. He pulled an apple from a tree, tossing it to his horse, and grabbed another for himself. 

The horse quickly snatched the apple out of the air, crunching down on it. He joined the mount, and began snacking. 

Two more hours passed. Owain started to frown. Shouldn't Lorenz be done by now? The sun hadn't set just yet. So he waited.

Three hours passed. No sign of the noble. The sun was falling in the sky now, though it had yet to fall behind the distant mountains.

By the 7th hour, the sun was set. It was dark. 

"Guess something went wrong after all," Owain sighed, "Up to the legendary hero to save the day!" 

He tied his mount to the tree, pulling another apple for it to have as an apology, and began walking towards the noble land's walls.

~~~

Of course the negotiations had fallen out. What was he expecting?

His father hated the Reigan family even more than he did. Nothing in the world could convince him that Claude could be trusted. 

Now he just had to trust that the loud and theatrical myrmidon actually knew what he was doing. 

...Good thing he left Thyrsus at the monastery. 

His room wasn't uncomfortable by any means. The bed was plus, the sheets were silk, everything was the finest that money could buy. 

And he hated being locked in it. 

_ Knock knock. _

"Who's there?" Lorenz called. 

"Just me, my lord," a servant called out. The butler.

"Alan! Let me out of here!" He called, rushing to the door. 

"I'm afraid I cannot my lord," the butler sighed, "I am under strict orders not to let you out under any circumstances." 

"Under whose authority?" 

"Lord Gloucester's." 

Lorenz fell silent. 

"Do you need anything Young Lord?" Alan asked, "Food or water? Perhaps a book to entertain yourself with?" 

"How long am I to be kept here?" 

"Until vassals from the empire arrive, I believe." 

"Vassals from the empire?" Lorenz blinked, "Were they not already here?" 

"Some were, but it seems more are on their way. They wish to see you it seems." 

Well, that didn't sound good at all. 

"Do you know the nature of these vassals?" He asked, pressing closer to the door. 

"I do not… however, it has been… rumored, that they are mages. Dark mages." 

_ Dark Mages… _ he would have to remember that.

"I see… thank you Alan." 

"Do you need anything Young Lord?" 

There was a knock on his window. He looked back.

Low and behold, Owain was there, waving. 

"Um, no not right now. Thank you Alan." 

"Of course my lord." 

Footsteps faded out. Lorenz turned, rushing to the window, and opening it. 

"What took you so long?!" He hissed at the blond, who just grinned and laughed. 

"Sorry! Your dad must be pretty serious about security, I had to dodge past loads of guards to get here!" Owain replied. 

"How are you even at my window?! My room is two stories above the rest of the house!" 

"I've climbed worse and higher," the myrmidon shrugged, "Anyway, this is the only way out that'll avoid the most confrontation. You coming?" 

Lorenz blinked, and for the first time truly wondered what had happened to the cousin duo in their own world. 

"Isn't there any other way?" He asked, looking over Owain. It was a long way down. 

"This is the fastest and easiest," Owain replied, "Unless you want me to break your door down, and we can fight our way out." 

That sounded like a horrible idea. 

"Alright, I'm coming," Lorenz sighed, "But I don't know how to climb." 

"Then I'll piggyback you," the blond replied, "But we've got to hurry before someone finds us." 

The noble sighed. This still seemed like a horrible idea… yet he went along with it anyway, climbing out the window. 

He clung to Owain as he climbed down. 

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Lorenz asked. 

"Relax, we'll be fine-" 

He froze. 

"What? What's wrong?" Lorenz frowned. 

"A maid spotted us," Owain muttered. Lorenz looked through the window they were at.

A maid was staring at them. 

He waved. 

She screamed, and ran off. 

A bell began ringing.

"That would be the alarm," Lorenz sighed. 

"Guess we better hurry!" Owain exclaimed, and began climbing faster. Lorenz let out a shriek he would deny for the rest of his life, and clung tighter to the blond. 

They climbed faster and faster. Each windowsill was filled with guards by it, and knights were beginning to gather underneath them. 

An arrow whistled past them, and Owain yelped, scooting closer to the building. 

"What do we do now?!" Lorenz demanded.

"Run?" 

"Too many guards." 

"Fight." 

"Too many guards!" 

Owain frowned. 

"YOU! LET GO OF THE YOUNG LORD NOW!" A shout sounded, ringing through the area. A mage must be amplifying someone's voice. 

"I AM THE DARK SWORDSMAN! TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHT!" Owain shouted in response. 

The knights seemed confused.

"Break through a window and run from there?" The blond suggested.

"What part of too many guards did you miss?!" Lorenz hissed.

"Well I can't hold on here forever!" Owain retorted, "What if I climb up unto the roof?" 

"Worth a shot," Lorenz sighed. The blond began climbing. 

The roof was empty, thank the goddess.

"RELEASE THE YOUNG LORD OR WE WILL USE FORCE!" 

"YOU COULDN'T BEAT ME IF YOU TRIED, AMATUER! I AM THE SCION OF LEGEND!" 

"Father will get us eventually, but at least we've bought some time to plan," Lorenz sighed, "We need to get down and off the land." 

"Let's start with getting down," Owain replied, "I know how we can get out." 

"Okay… so obviously climbing isn't an option, jumping could kill us…" 

Lorenz began to pace, muttering his thoughts aloud. Owain sighed, walking around the roof to survey the area.

The land around the house was filled with guards. An arrow whizzed past him again, and he squeaked. 

"The house is likely still full of guards, and father would be there so it's not an option…" Lorenz was still muttering. 

Owain spotted something in the forest. A speck of pink hair… that seemed oddly familiar… and a black blob beside it? 

He moved closer, and suddenly smiled. 

"I think I've got us a way out," he called. 

"Already? Pray tell?" Lorenz stopped, frowning. 

Owain let out a shrill whistle, fingers in his mouth. The pink speck and black blob turned. He waved. 

"What in the Goddess are you doing?!" Lorenz exclaimed, "You'll attract attention-" 

A trap door burst open nearby. Guards began to pour out. 

"There! Get them!" 

Owain whistled again. 

"What are you doing?!" Lorenz hissed. 

"Give me a minute! I see someone!"

"They're getting closer!"

There was another whistle, but it wasn't Owain's. Lorenz frowned.

Owain whistled in response, 3 short and shrill, followed by three longer drawn out whistles, and then another 3 shorter ones. 

There was a roar. 

"What was-?!" 

"They're almost here!" Lorenz hissed. 

"Jump!" Owain grabbed his hand. 

"What?!" 

"I said jump!" 

And the blond jumped.

Lorenz looked at the approaching guards, and groaned. 

_ Goddess please protect me. _

And he jumped too. 

~~~

Morgan looked around the room, frowning. Her friends from the future were gathered with her She, but… She began counting the people,  _ 2… 4… 6… 8... _

She blinked.

"Has anyone seen Gerome?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lorenz has no idea what goes on Owain's crazy head.


	11. Chapter 11

"This place is crawling with imperial soldiers." 

"I know… You remember the plan and cover?" Lysithea looked up, frowning. 

"Of course. I'm a mercenary you hired as a bodyguard to escort you home and back. I'll wait outside for you, and if things go south you'll fire a Miasma into the air and I'll come get you," Lucina replied, smiling. 

"Right," Lysithea nodded, "Ready?" 

The princess nodded, taking her mask out. Her hair was already put up and tucked under a shorter layer. She looked like a male, and that was part of the plan. 

She put the mask on, lowering her voice, "Let's go."

Frankly, Lysithea was a bit amazed. Lucina was quite good at hiding her identity.

They approached the guards, who raised weapons.

Lucina reached for her sword. Lysithea stopped her. 

"State your name and business!" The first guard ordered.

"I am Lysithea von Ordelia," Lysithea replied, raising her chin, "Daughter of Lord and Lady Ordelia." 

The guards faltered. 

"And he is?" The second prompted, glancing at Lucina.

"This is…" Lysithea hesitated. 

"You may call me Marth," Lucina replied, "I was hired to escort Lady Lysithea to her home." 

"Yeah well you've done that, now scram!" The first guard exclaimed. 

"Not so fast," the silver haired mage crossed her arms, " Marth  will be coming in with me to collect his pay."

The guards seemed disgruntled, but they didn't argue. 

"Welcome home Lady Lysithea," the second guard stated, "Lord and Lady Ordelia have been expecting you." 

Lysithea nodded, and glanced at Lucina.

Lucina crossed her arms, her mouth giving away a look of impatience. The butterfly mask did wonders to hide her identity. 

The gate opened, and she walked through it with Lucina right behind her.

[I]Phase one complete… Now we need to get to my parents.

[C]~~~

For a noble's mansion, the Ordelia home was rather small. Funnily enough, that was the first thing Lucina noticed. 

Having the mask on again after so long… was a bit weird. It felt strange having to hide her identity after so long. Good thing she kept it with her anyway. 

The mansion may have been small compared to others, but it was still rather big. There weren't many maids or butlers, though the place was crawling with Imperial soldiers. 

"Lady Lysithea!" A maid came up, smiling brightly, "Welcome home! Lord and Lady Ordelia are in the game room if you'd like to see them." 

"Ah, Melody! It's good to see you!" Lysithea clapped her hands together, "Ah… If I may ask… Why are there so many… knights. I don't remember this many before…" 

The maid faltered, "Ah… Well, as you know the Lord and Lady are profound supporters of the Adrestian Empire. As a show of thanks… The emperor sent a platoon of knights to serve here." 

Lysithea's face fell. Lucina frowned. 

"I see… Thank you. Come along Marth, I'll collect your pay after speaking with my parents." 

Lucina simply nodded, following after the silver haired mage. 

Through the halls, up a set of stairs, and another hallway later, the two arrived in the game room. 

Inside sat two people, a man and a woman, both draped in elegant clothes. The woman was blonde, with soff green eyes and pale skin. Her husband had black hair, and piercing lavender eyes that matched Lysithea.

"Mother, Father?" Lysithea stepped forward into the room. The two looked up.

"Lysithea!" The woman moved first, abandoning her book and pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Lysithea squeaked, as her father quickly joined them. 

"Oh my baby girl, you're safe! I was so worried about you-" 

"Mother, I'm fine-" 

"Please, you must tell us before you decide to stay with your friends-" 

"Father-" 

"We should prepare a feast- 

"Mother! Father!" 

"Ahem," Lucina cleared her throat. 

The trio looked at her, and the lord and lady quickly straightened up. 

"Ahem," Lord Ordelia cleared his throat, "Forgive me, that was unprofessional… Who might you be?" 

"...You may call me Marth," she replied, "I'm a mercenary who was hired to escort Lady Lysithea to her home." 

"I see. On behalf of our family, I thank you. How much are you owed-" 

"Father, I came here because I need to talk to you." Lysithea interrupted him.

"Can it wait a moment dear? I'm sure this young man wants his pay." 

"...Take as much time as you need," Lucina bowed, "I'm not in a hurry." 

Lord Ordelia paused. He glanced at his daughter, and then at the mercenary. He sighed.

"Alright, what is it you needed to speak with us about?" He turned to his daughter, who smiled. 

"Alright… As you know, I originally left to meet up with friends from my school at the monastery…" she explained everything. Arriving at the monastery, the professor's return… and Claude's plan. 

"I see… so you need a diversion to distract the empire… Honey-" 

"I know. We support the empire. But… Claude is smart. I think we can do this." 

The noble couple fell quiet. 

Before they could answer, the door burst open, "My lord! My lady! We have an urgent message from the empire!" 

A soldier stood there, clearly shaken. 

"What is it?" Lord Ordelia straightened up, frowning.

"I-It's the dragon my lord! He's loose!" 

The couple's eyes widened. Lysithea blinked. 

Lucina froze. 

[I]He can't mean…

"Double the patrols, and check our stock of wyrm slayers!" The lord ordered immediately, "We cannot fall to this threat!" 

Immediately, the visiting pair understood. 

"Shit!" A curse fell from Lucina's mouth, as she darted out the door. 

"Lucina, wait!" Lysithea was quick to follow her, disguises forgotten. 

"For what?!" Lucina demanded, not turning around as she dodged maids and soldiers, racing to the door. 

"You can't go off on your own!" The younger woman retorted, "You'll just get yourself killed!"

They were outside now. Lucina could almost feel the looming shadow of the fell dragon, as she whistled. The two horses appeared immediately, and she mounted one.

"All of us will die if Grima let's his power loose!" The princess turned, snapping, "I have to find and stop him!" 

"By yourself?! LUCINA!" 

But she wasn't listening. With a sharp kick to her mount, the horse darted off, and they were gone. 

Lysithea cursed loudly, mounting her own steed. Her parents came running out.

"Lysithea!" 

"Think about what I told you and send a messenger to the monastery," she told her parents, "I have to go." 

And before either could argue, she was gone.

[C]~~~

"Gerome, right?" 

"What do you want?" The cherry haired boy scowled, looking up. Claude stood in front of him. 

"What are you scowling about?" The brunet smirked. 

"Oh, you," Gerome huffed, "What do you want? I'm not a conversationalist if that's what you're after." 

"Ah, come on!" Claude plopped down next to him, "Not even a little bit?" 

"No. Get lost." He shuffled away from Claude. 

"Claude, leave him alone," Byleth called, before the archer could answer. 

"Ah, fine," Claude sighed, before standing and walking off, "Hey Lorenz!" 

The professor looked at Gerome expectantly.

The wyvern rider scowled, "Thanks." 

She nodded, and left. 

[I]Finally, alone-

"Hey Gerome!" 

[I]Oh for-

Owain appeared, bounding over, "Fellow ally of light-" 

"Shut up." 

"Ah… sorry…" Owain straightened up, and sat next to him, "How are ya? Adjusting alright?" 

"Fine," he replied, "Gods… traveling back in time was one thing, but to a whole other world? Ugh…" 

"Yeah, it's… kinda jarring," Owain nodded, "But don't worry, you'll get used to it!" 

"You said Lucina was here," Gerome put his book down, "I haven't seen her." 

"She probably isn't back yet," the blond replied, "Don't worry, she should be here soon." 

"She better… I need to know at least one person in this place isn't loony…" 

"Hey!" 

They heard the sound of hooves suddenly, slamming against the pavement in a run. Owain stood, frowning, as a horse barreled into the area, with Lysithea on it. 

"Whoa!" The silver haired mage brought the reins up, and the horse stopped. She jumped down. Owain immediately noticed what was wrong. 

"Lysithea?" 

"Owain!" She darted over, "Where's the professor?! We have a problem!" 

"What's going on?" Gerome was standing now, and people were beginning to gather. 

The mage ran past them, calling for the professor. Byleth appeared, frowning. 

"What's going on?"

"It's Lucina!" Lysithea stopped in front of the professor, "She ran off on her own!" 


End file.
